


the blue bird

by liuliuberry



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chinese Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuliuberry/pseuds/liuliuberry
Summary: story of brotherly(?) love changing the world.





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
车子沿着盘山公路蜿蜒而上，驶入密织的雾霭。鼬望着车窗上端，安卧于山峦之巅的幽静庄园逐渐浮现。靠在肩窝的刺毛脑袋动了动，睡了一路的弟弟在旅途将尽的时候适时醒来。

摸了摸弟弟的额头，总算不烧了。鼬暗自放松有些酸痛的肩膀，对揉着睡眼的佐助说，“快到了。”

终于要结束这令人疲惫的长途，佐助振奋了一些，望了望后车窗空旷的道路，又闷闷地哑着嗓子自责，“看来我们是最后抵达的，都快我生病，在旅店多住了一晚。”

鼬笑了笑，宽慰这名刚刚性别分化，免疫功能暂时性下降的alpha，“父母早在庄园做好宴会的筹备了，我们晚到，向宾客致个歉就行。”见佐助仍有所愧疚，鼬继续鼓励他，“分化为alpha是值得高兴的事，熬过这阵适应期就好了。”

强大的力量，雄健的体魄，敏锐的感知，alpha的未来是光明的，在注重门面名声的名门世族尤其如是。佐助心里的郁闷一扫而空，但他不想把喜悦表现得太明朗，毕竟18岁的鼬，还未有分化迹象，仍是生殖意义上的幼儿。这意味着他在族内交际中越来越受挫。

虽然鼬本人并不在意，他有那个资本。一直以来，他保持绝对优秀的文化和运动成绩，让那些正儿八经的alpha深感挫败。对族内事务的处理也颇有实绩，如果是alpha，毫无争议是最合适的家族继承人。

“父亲终于可以放心了，我们中有一个alpha。”

没想到鼬自己提起了这茬，佐助急切地凑上去接口，“哥哥也会是alpha的！”

鼬笑眯眯地轻点弟弟的额头，“我倒不介意做个beta，甚至omega。我能照顾好自己。只怕父亲要失望。”

佐助摸摸鼬指尖触碰的地方。父亲在哥哥身上倾注了很多，哥哥也一直表现出alpha的资质，但这几年越来越扑朔迷离，父亲和哥哥之间淡漠了很多。

即使不分化为alpha，也不是哥哥的错。佐助忿忿不平地想，哥哥是beta或omega并不影响他的完美！

此时只有13的佐助，涉世未深，并不知道大多数beta庸碌无为的宿命，也没见过omega难以违抗信息素的驱使，求欢人下的卑贱丑态。他的所知所见中，鼬美丽强大，充满智慧，无所不能，无所畏惧。哥哥理应拥有一切，包括命运女神的眷顾，只是来的有点迟。

佐助抓着鼬的衣袖，又不由自主地靠倒在他身上，鼻端微动，捕捉独属哥哥的，若有若无的芬芳气息。

庄园布置奢华的宴厅里，进行着相似的话题。推杯换盏的热络气氛也难掩族长富岳尴尬的面色。

“鼬这孩子，虽然表现地很强势，背地里个性十分温柔呢，佐助小时候都是他在悉心照顾……”美琴自顾自应和席间的话题，引来富岳不满的咳嗽。

但谈话的走向已经无法挽回了。

“啊，那如果是omega的话，一定会很称职的。这么好的素质，只怕没有alpha配得上了。”

“我早就觉得鼬君会是omega，细看他的长相，眉目柔婉，睫毛浓长，是难得一见的美人呢，而且有股淡淡的甜香气味……”

啪的一声，富岳黑着脸撂下筷子。

七嘴八舌的太太们霎时噤了声。过了一会儿，像顺着威严的alpha族长的脾气，响起蚊吟般细弱的附和。

“alpha都是很晚熟的。我见过的omega最晚16岁也发育完善了呢。”

其余太太连声诺诺。尽管实事全非如此，omega的初潮年龄和发育期是最难预测的，曾经出现过二十岁才性成熟的极端例子。

即使作为名流登上大雅之堂，omega仍然受制于alpha，他们有限的地位，权益，自由，完全仰仗alpha的施舍。

不过席间其他alpha就没有照顾富岳面子的义务了。尤其是代表木叶国会受邀赴宴的志村。

“富岳族长，关于性别的老观念该改一改了。男孩子分化成omega在过去是让人难堪，但现在也可以大有作为，也许比alpha更有价值。”

富岳皱起眉，鄙夷地撇去一眼，这形容枯瘦的老阴谋家又想说什么坑人提案。

“优秀的omega才能孕育更强大的下一代。国家能统一管理这些生育资源的话，让他们更多地诞下后代，不仅造福人类，也能让omega的人生更有意义。这个育种计划正在国会审批，如果是鼬君这样的omega，我们绝对欢迎。”

这还真把omega当成生育机器了！在场一些omega觉得尊严受了践踏，却敢怒不敢言。

“然后让他们不断怀孕，生到死吗？！”富岳愤怒地怼回去，“我的儿子，可不至于沦落到这般田地。比起操心我们宇智波的家事，志村老兄还是先想想怎么跟廉政署解释巨额资金的来源。”

富岳恼火之下揭露了志村的丑事，引得场下议论纷纷。志村眉峰一凌，阴沉地斜视富岳。

这梁子算是结下了。

“对不起，我们来晚了……”毫不知情的话题主角突入气氛紧张的大厅，不由得慢下脚步。

“你们俩，先回房间。”富岳扬手一指，语气不容反驳。

鼬和佐助应了一声，折回去走向楼梯，身后跟着提拿行礼的仆人。

“等等。”志村叫住经过近旁的兄弟，跨出人群，递上和蔼可亲的笑容，作出握手的姿态，“还没好好认识两位少爷。”

鼬知道志村素来卑鄙的为人，并不伸出手，不料被志村不由分说地抢过，只好僵硬地握了握。

“鼬君果然气质出众，难怪你爸爸不让你留在场内，免得在座的omega黯然失色。”鼬听出端倪，这场争执的因由正是自己，不想让父亲难堪，抽回手正要离场。

志村轻笑一声，转向佐助，“这位小少爷是alpha呢，果然也是一表人材的少年俊杰，这下鼬君就算是omega，也不怕找不到相配的alpha了，富岳族长，肥水不流外人田，老天真是对你不薄。”

“你胡说些什么！！这是让他们乱伦吗！”富岳一拍桌子，猝然站起，对这番公然侮辱，驳斥的话语却有些贫乏。世家贵族里近亲乱伦的传闻并非空穴来风，虽然族长对那些管不住下半身的纨绔子弟颇为鄙夷，却也无从管束。

志村摇摇头，嗤笑道，“所谓的道德伦常，什么时候能约束宇智波这种阶级的贵族了。强强联合才能缔造更强，育种计划会提前筛除那些不合格的畸形胚胎。”

“你那个荒谬的育种计划，我不会让它通过的。”

“是吗，有些事可由不得你，富岳族长。”志村颇有深意地说着，诡异地看了一眼楼梯上暂止脚步的鼬。

“你们俩愣着干什么，还不上去！”

两人被富岳的斥喝惊地回神，加快步伐，身影消失在深红地毯铺就的走廊深处。

2.  
“呵呵，他们看起来感情不错。”志村看着兄弟俩并肩走远的身影，打趣地说。

“你别话里有话，我的儿子不会做出格的事。”富岳不悦地反驳。

“如果做了呢，就不是你儿子了？”

“没有如果。好了，我们结束这个话题。”

志村不动声色地看了眼壁龛里的石英钟，目光泄露出半分阴鸷。

仆从安置好行礼，刚从套间退出，佐助踩着急切的步子，扑到正兀自出神的鼬怀里。两人一齐跌进柔软的床铺。

适才的骚乱引起的不安，在鼬愈发馥郁的体香中平复下来，佐助耽溺地闭上眼，欲罢不能地加深了呼吸。鼬对自己的气味并无感知，他揉揉弟弟的脑袋，只当是小病人任性的撒娇。

佐助最近也太粘着自己了。联想到志村的话，以及对“育种计划”议程的了解，鼬隐隐地预感到，最坏的分化结果甚至会牵累旁人同他一起无可抑制地跌落深渊。鼬看着怀中稚嫩的睡颜，疲惫地闭上眼，自己独善其身的想法实在有些幼稚。在大世家降生伊始，注定要背负无法逃离的命运纠葛。

沉沉的梦中，鼬感到自己被一股温热的潮水湮没，流水躁动着缠绕汇聚，不断升温，让他呼吸紊乱地苏醒过来。是佐助正艰难地在他身上蠕动，热度透过衣料传导进他的肌肤。

又发烧了吗。鼬紧张地摸了摸他的额头，疑惑这温度并不烫，接着手被弟弟夺了去，紧紧抱在怀里。佐助迷迷糊糊仰起红扑扑的脸，水汽迷朦的黑眼睛茫然无助地看着他。

“哥哥，我那里好难受。”佐助难忍地嗫嚅，扯着鼬的手，伸向自己肿胀的下体。触到弟弟青涩而硬热的分¥身，鼬像被烫了一下，忙要回缩，却软绵绵使不上力。他尝试坐起来，以便挣脱当前的困境，下身奇异的滑腻感却让他的动作僵在一半，他侧目确认湿迹的来源，心中警铃大作。

这就是omega的初潮吗。手指颤抖地拈过那片潮湿的被褥，鼬万念俱灰地看着粘连指间的透明分泌物。竟真是最坏的结果，而且是在这种处境下。鼬初发的omega信息素甘甜醇香，和他本人一样，毫不张扬却温润心脾。沉浸在鼬的气息之中，佐助的理智逐渐被本能占据，懵懂的情欲染红双眼。他猛然扑上去，鼬猝不及防地栽回柔软的织物。

鼬侧过脸，避开佐助灼热的呼吸，那气息中满是alpha的侵略因子，张狂地搅动空气，并不多么雄浑，却很清冽。初次情动的佐助有些生涩，但并不妨碍他释放足以让初潮的omega神魂颠倒的优质alpha信息素。这让此刻仍清醒地警示自己绝不能被弟弟标记的鼬有些起疑，他猜测这次分化的时机并不是自然到来。直到佐助滚烫的舌头缠上他沾满分泌物的手指。鼬不禁颤栗，他的冷静终于动摇了一分。

不能放任事态继续进展了。鼬仗着年龄和体型的优势，没费太多功夫，反制了胡乱发情的小野兽。用枕巾绑住佐助不安分的双手。鼬跳下床，去套房的浴室换下黏糊糊的裤子，取了湿毛巾塞住门缝，打开窗子，让强风模式的中央空调赶跑两人交杂的信息素。接着翻箱倒柜地找出中和剂，朝富含他气味的湿迹一顿喷洒，消除扰乱年轻alpha神智的躁动因子。

佐助迷乱的红眸渐渐回转为清澈的纯黑，但仍专注地倒映着鼬的背影。他即惶惑又迷恋地回味刚刚的意外，鼬的喘息，心跳，体温，以及他甜腻微腥的体液在舌尖化开的味道。

“妈妈，你能上来一下吗，带上你的抑制剂……是的，我确定。”

哥哥是omega，自己是第一个知道的。这一认知让佐助很激动。刚刚的生理变化这就是omega的反应吗，跟听闻的有些不同，但无疑很美妙。自己从来没见过哥哥柔弱的样子，让人情不自禁地想保护他。omega本来就需要alpha的庇护吧，等自己长成强大的alpha，绝不会让哥哥受人欺负，肯定能办到的。佐助犹如误入未知禁地的孩童，数千个惊喜，奇妙，迷惑，坚定的想法占领了大脑。

“什么都没发生，现场稍微处理了一下……先别告诉父亲。”

鼬搁下电话，喘了口气，转回身遇上佐助执着的视线。知道弟弟已经恢复了清明，应该受了不少惊吓，鼬收拾自己混乱的心境，换上令人宽心的温柔微笑，希望能安抚年轻的alpha，顺便给他上上生理课，告诉他，异性信息素诱发的失控对初分化的个体是正常现象，不用害怕或者自责，时间会逐渐弥补自制力的不足。

话未出口，鼬就被佐助小小的怀抱围住了。佐助拍拍他消瘦挺拔的背部，一如他往常安慰自己。鼬耳边传来变声期少年特有的沙哑嗓音。

“是omega也不用担心，我会努力变强，永远保护你。”少年宣誓般的语气持重，认真，全然没有平日玩笑撒娇的痕迹。

鼬低垂目光，掩饰眼角些微的感动的泪水，男性omega的处境在alpha林立的宇智波家族很少被体谅。过了一会，他慢慢退出佐助的包围，有些好笑，又有些无奈地轻轻点了他的额头，“佐助以后会有自己的omega，好好珍惜他/她，你会是个很出色的alpha。”

佐助捂着额头，不悦地撅起嘴，气恼地问，“我珍惜的omega，不能是你吗？”

“不能。是像爸爸和妈妈那样的。”

“我不明白，为什么不能，是你不想生孩子吗。那就不生吧。我只要和哥哥永远在一起。”

为什么不能。鼬自己也无法很好地回答这个问题，用道德来塘塞似乎有些古板，分析宗族声誉附带的利害关系又太现实了。最后，鼬只是揉乱他桀骜不驯的刺毛脑袋，“笨蛋弟弟。”

佐助不服气地紧锁眉头，鼬报以微笑，佐助以后会明白的。

敲门声轻轻响起，鼬开了门。美琴轻手轻脚闪进屋里，打量了一下尚算整洁的房间，还有神色如常的鼬，并没有她想象的狼藉和慌乱，不禁惊叹于鼬的定力。一般omega的初潮往往造成事主一生都不想回忆的狼狈，尤其身边还站着一位优质alpha。倒是佐助，看起来乱糟糟的。

“给，不过是女用的。”美琴将自己备用的丸剂交给鼬，“我明天下山买适合你用的，先将就一下吧。”

鼬点点头，将瓶子收进口袋，忽然顿了一顿，伸出手掌，上面是一枚尚未挥发完全的白色药剂残片。

美琴辨认了一会儿，“像是omega的促导剂，可以提前周期，或者诱发初潮，不过副作用很大，你为什么要用这个？”

“大概是志村先生在握手的时候放进来的。”鼬明白自己为什么不受佐助信息素的影响了，药剂刺激下的器官还未真正成熟，效果并不稳定，所以他才侥幸保留意识，及时驱散气味，不然楼下聚集了那么多敏锐好斗的alpha，要是有把控不住的冲上来，后果不堪设想。

“那家伙真是卑鄙，他想让你被弟弟标记，再被众人撞破现场，坐实乱伦的罪名。他知道富岳一向爱面子，届时挑拨几句，让你父亲放弃你，他趁机收编进育种计划。”

鼬将剩下的片剂投入手边的水杯，使它不再向空气挥发。“他快要上来了，就算不尽如原先的计划，至少可以验证我是个omega。”

“不能让他知道哥哥的性别，被那种人盯上太危险了。”佐助从床上下来，拉好被褥，调小风力，打开电视，从冰箱拿出香气浓郁的热带水果。他对鼬的气味很敏感，确定这种程度足以掩盖。

三人围坐在一起，装作什么都没发生的样子。

不一会儿，门外果然响起清晰的敲门声。  
3.  
进来的是富岳。他来通知鼬参加明天的狩猎活动。

“今年族里的青年很多，希望你能拿个好成绩。”视线落到娇艳的果盘，富岳眉峰微蹙，“你总是吃这些，才让人误会有omega的气味，落人话柄。”

佐助捕捉到鼬眼中一瞬的黯淡，心里一紧，对一旁严肃的父亲说，“是我要吃的。”

有些意外地转向小儿子，富岳语气柔和下来，宠溺地笑着说，“你不是讨厌吃甜的吗，在给你哥哥打掩护呢？”

佐助赧然，随即想到父亲截然相反的态度也许会让鼬更心寒。自己是不是弄巧成拙了，正自懊悔，美琴忽然打断话题，她担心初生的omega吃不消一整日驭马骑行的运动量，而且挥发剂的副作用尚不明确，“鼬还是不参加明天的活动了。”

“为什么？”富岳很是诧异。

犹豫片刻，美琴打算说出事实，虽然会让丈夫大受打击，但迟早要面对，性别的事无法永远瞒下去，“鼬刚刚分化了，需要多休息……”

富岳紧张地睁大眼睛，beta的分化如他们的能力一般，平庸无奇，并不给身体造成负担，美琴的话表示鼬是剩下的两种。富岳心跳加快，他多么希望他一手栽培，并已经在家族事务中展现才能的鼬是一名alpha，能名正言顺地接过他肩上的重担，“是alpha吗，还是……”

美琴正要回答，佐助忽然瞄见门框后一片暗青色的衣角，登时背刺倒立，怒火丛生，他警惕地抢在美琴之前，尽量用缓和的语调说。

“哥哥是alpha。”

鼬和美琴都是一愣，向佐助投以征询的目光。富岳顿时舒眉展目，很是松一口气，他大笑着握住鼬的肩膀，“太好了，我真为你骄傲。狩猎的事，你不用去了，好好休息。”

富岳转回身大步走向门口。鼬坐立难安，他知道父亲正迫不及待地要把这一消息公布给众人，谎言正像雪球一样越滚越大，最后恐怕难以收场。他站起来叫住富岳。

“父亲……能先不向大家宣布我的性别吗。”

富岳犹疑地放缓脚步，心中升起的猜测未触及正确答案之前，假装经过门口的志村走了进来。

“有什么不能让大家知道的事。”志村佯作不知地挑明此刻暗生的龃龉，他精明的目光迅速扫荡室内，在枕头下半遮掩的omega中和剂喷瓶上停留了片刻，“鼬君分化的结果不是众望所归吗。”

鼬怔怔地坐回去，对上佐助关切的眼神，理解了弟弟刚刚的用意，明白目前的情况骑虎难下，只能继续装下去，“是我想去狩猎，怕大家顾及我的身体状况，影响兴致。”

富岳打消疑虑，对儿子顾全他人的气度很赞赏，笑着说，“那我先不张扬，不过你的身体没问题吗。”

一旁美琴担忧地握紧鼬的手，轻声说，“别逞强。”

志村自来熟地加入他们的家族聚会，从果盘取了一只水果，在鼻下嗅了嗅，使除富岳外的三人暗自心惊。

“宇智波的私家围场有堪比名胜的山水风光，狩猎是年轻人大展风姿的好机会，鼬君想必也期盼了很久吧。”

“哥哥需要休息！”佐助狠狠驳回去。志村冷不丁被少年的气势唬得一愣。

“18岁分化的alpha，体质该比毛头孩子强多了。听说宇智波镜那一派的后裔也有参加，风头很劲，鼬君不压制一下，就是那边的表演赛了。”

志村句句把鼬往风口浪尖上推，他拿定了鼬的真实性别，合计着让他当众出丑，使富岳下不了台，既打击政敌，也让鼬暴露omega身份，为“育种计划”铺路。

不明真相的富岳为难了，短暂的沉默让鼬明白了父亲的立场。他能体谅父亲身为首领所背负的责任和面临的困境。

“我会参加的，请父亲不要担心。”

“哥哥……”佐助低声劝阻，知道为时已晚，旋即面向富岳要求道，“我也要参加狩猎，照顾哥哥。”

富岳惊讶地看着少年意气的佐助，却也为他能替兄长着想感到高兴，“你还小，连马镫都踩不紧，只怕还要你哥哥照顾你。”

佐助不悦地回视父亲，不打算退让。美琴也劝起丈夫，至少让一个alpha跟着鼬，她会比较放心，“你就让他去吧，相互有个照应，也让佐助锻炼一下。”

富岳寡不敌众，只好同意。他平日总是护着佐助，对鼬比较严厉，这是出于对两个孩子不同的期待。现在佐助小小年纪锋芒难掩，鼬则一向温和顺从，坚忍退让。这并不完全符合他的预想，但也已经足够完美。养育过程中不乏意外，他也努力包容两个孩子，只要“意外”还在情理之中。

志村站起来，抖抖酸麻的胳膊。他对和睦的家庭伦理剧兴趣缺缺，更期待明天围场上，宇智波两派接班人的较量。虽然他并不认为鼬能迎来权力交接的那天。这时，他鬼使神差地看向那个之前一直不当回事的少年，富岳的小儿子。少年冰冷的目光让他打了个寒噤。这孩子会成为他的威胁吗。志村耸耸肩，撤出了房间。

4.  
旭日露出山脉，金风唤醒连天碧草时，围场上已有热身的骏马奔踏往来。更多的青年则背着猎枪，骑着各自挑选的良驹，三两成行地谈笑漫游。

佐助跃上宽阔的马背，一骑黑马不凑巧地呼啸而过，枣红马一惊，忽地嘶啼昂首。鼬的白驹从旁驱上，及时借力稳住了他。

“小心。”

好在佐助未失镇定，很快控住缰绳，挽回窘迫的局面。他还不是很熟练，再适应一会儿，应该能自如地驱策了。

“抱歉。”肇事黑驹提溜着小步跑回来，垂首打着响鼻，马上人一勒缰绳，“这是，鼬和佐助？好久不见。”

鼬笑着地打了招呼。

佐助依稀想起，这是小时候总来找鼬玩闹的止水，自从分化后，一直在军校磨练。镜那方的强势后裔就是指他。陌生的alpha信息素浑厚成熟，让佐助莫名焦躁。如果止水知道这儿还有一个omega，这么军营作派地肆意发散信息素，已经构成对omega所有权的宣夺。幸而鼬仍是一脸木讷迟钝，完全没有为止水无意的骚扰所困。佐助有点窃喜，鼬不是只对自己的信息素免疫。虽然这也可能是美琴抑制剂的效果。

“佐助都这么大了！”对着自己的吃味表情还是跟小时候一样，止水拉回遥远的思绪，开了个以前常开的玩笑，“你这看情敌似的眼神，我都不好意思不娶你哥哥了。”

经过昨天，这个老掉牙的玩笑成功地点拨开鼬心头的迷思。清醒之后的佐助对血亲越界仍是毫无抵触的坦然，之后看着自己的眼神也越发浓烈胶着。也许是自己隐发的信息素误导了朝夕相处的弟弟，让年幼的他迷途禁忌。性别未明时的无心之过，没有任何继续放任的理由。必须割舍什么的预知，让鼬心头没来由地一痛。

止水疑惑这屡试不爽的戏谑竟失了效，向忽然沉寂的鼬朗声问道，“鼬，步入成年人的行列了吧。”

鼬回过神，迟疑地点头。

“听说是……alpha？”鼬略显失落的神色让猜测的尾音无力地滑跌，止水悄然收敛了自己的alpha气息。

拜志村的吹鼓，鼬分化为alpha的消息已经逐渐传开。

为了避免牵连好友卷进事端，旁生枝节，鼬决定有所保留，“是alpha。”

鼬独自承担命运的决意，让他在好友面前也无法坦诚地卸下伪装。佐助为注定走向孤独的鼬心泛苦涩，却并没有在此刻出言制止。这是一种私心，就让自己成为鼬永恒的陪伴吧。之后他才知道，这也是一种理智，镜和木叶国会太有渊源，止水有他必需履行的职责。

“那可要恭喜你了！”止水松了口气，隐隐有些失落，为那终于过期的玩笑哀悼。

“同喜，止水先生不用勉为其难地娶我了。”鼬少有地促狭起来，和悦地为这过期玩笑续命一秒。

止水厚着脸皮照单全收，“哪的话，我可伤心憔悴了好一阵，心心念念盼了这么久，不仅不能吃，还是个抢食的同类。”眼看枣红马上的俊脸儿有拉长的趋势，止水掉转枪头，打算逗逗这总爱紧张他哥的冷面少年，“不过这里最高兴不起来的，还是佐助呀。哥哥竟然是alpha！”

“哼！”佐助佯装生气地别过脸。

鼬摇头苦笑。

开场哨长声催响，黑白骏马一扬鬃尾，岔向两边。枣红马追随白驹，四蹄翻腾，却眼看着白衫白裤的身影如一缕薄凉轻烟，点尘不沾地飘进葱郁的树海。

并不为他的呼唤滞慢半分。

日头高攀，上午的围猎在一众alpha你追我赶的明争暗斗中勉强和平地结束了。两派的青年解下猎物颈环上的分数牌计点，几乎平分，止水方小胜一筹。下午是个人的游猎。脱离了浩浩荡荡的群猎马队，多一分自由，也多一分惊险。

抓着午休的空档，佐助截住了不知为何避了他一上午的鼬，质问的话在苍白的面色前生生收住了。策马并架，暗自传递支撑的力度。看来止水真信了鼬是alpha，毫无顾忌地放手比拼，没少为难他。鼬竭尽全力维持战局，独自苦挨到这会儿，已经一身冷汗，迫近极限了。若有若无的熟悉香气让佐助知道，抑制剂撑不了太久，而鼬初潮的余韵还没完全消退。他提醒鼬。

“不要去有人的地方。”鼬的声音微弱地颤动，“带我到那边的林荫，休息一下。”

鼬如此苛待自己的身体。佐助不由气急，“马上退出比赛，我带你下山好好休息。”

不容分说地牵过白驹，还未走出几步，只听见灌木丛倾轧折裂的簌簌哗响，巨熊笨重的暗影自林中显现，颈环上缀满的木牌彰显它的价值。只要拿下它，胜负毫无悬念。

佐助无暇猎取它，然而巨熊不容拒绝地锁定了他们，地动山摇地送上门来。

这类毫无敏捷的巨大目标，并不像看起来那么好对付，清一色的极耐打击，适合团队攻歼，两杆麻醉猎枪难以及时命中足够剂量。巨兽仗着遁甲厚重，利爪的寒光已逼至近前。

止水闻声赶到，从旁跃入，横枪及时抵挡巨爪。鼬瞄准灰熊细小的眼睛，忽然一阵晕眩，视野模糊，药物的副作用来得真不是时候。勉力发枪，已经失了准头，巨熊摇摆两下，獠牙毕现，怒吼着向射击之人报复地扑去。千钧一发之际，佐助奋勇纵身擒住熊背，短刀的银刃划过巨兽咽喉，殷红鲜血喷薄而出。

时间慢了下来，巨熊缓缓倒落，肩背跪立的佐助随之下降。透过绯红的薄雾，鼬震惊地平视了佐助凝视自己的坚毅双眸，血雾消散后依然鲜红。

轰然巨响，林鸟尽散。

兽尸前的鼬半身染红，几乎忘了动弹。飞溅的枯枝碎石割了手臂，一丝疼痛，他从惊骇中回神。

“你受伤了。”止水扶他到一旁坐下，掏出腰包里的消毒水和绷带。

鼬漠然地查看伤口，白肤上的红线似乎还在生长，画面又开始模糊。

药效是否过了，血液中的信息素是否能被浓烈的熊血腥气掩盖，他不知道，他对自己的气味一无所知，就像对alpha的气味无动于衷，他还没有真正成熟。

鼬只好谨慎地观察止水。包扎的手法很利落，止水并没有说什么，只是关了闸一样，汹涌的alpha信息素转为涓涓细流。

他想他知道了。

不顾佐助抵触的目光，止水把鼬抱上自己的马背。鼬太虚弱了，没法独自骑行，佐助大概兜不稳他。

枣红马颠簸缓行，佐助目不转睛地盯着止水怀中沉沉睡去的鼬，腰带上的木牌碰磕轻响，作为首功，他获得了大多数，止水对这样的分配没有异议。太阳远未落山，胜负已没有悬念。止水正护送他们下山，不会来得及回来扳回比分。

山脚下的志村终于等到了什么似的，赶忙引着一众医生和记者截住了他们。

“鼬君怎么了！快让医生看看！他可是宇智波重要的alpha。”志村虚伪的焦急表情掩盖了得逞的阴笑。

止水顿了顿，随即在闪光灯下显出令人信服的笑容，“他没事，只是睡着了，这些血不是他的。”

佐助投去感激的一督，枣红马艰难地开辟拥堵的人群。

志村目视他们离去的背影，面目有一瞬的狰狞。

晚餐前，鼬服下美琴带回来的抑制剂。

“你打算一直这样？”母亲担忧地问，抑制剂并不是可以终生服用的药物。然而志村掀起的舆论热潮下，鼬将在万众瞩目中，走上族长的位置，也许一生都生活在虚假的性别下。

餐桌上，富岳翻看晚报的社论。宇智波两派继承人在马背上的亲密合影占了半个版面，标题是世纪性的和解。美琴跟着读了一会儿，言有所指地向鼬说，“止水是个好孩子。”

她希望鼬能有一个知情可靠的alpha情人帮他渡过发情期，即使只为了身心健康考虑。

富岳没有像平时一样，提醒鼬不要跟镜派系的人走太近。大半是出于对鼬险些遇险的愧疚，但或多或少的，有些期待没有派系之争的宇智波的未来。

佐助默默忍受着，终于轻轻推开几乎未动过的餐盘，上楼去了。  
5.

从山庄回去的时候，鼬径直坐进副驾，连司机也有些诧异，这是偶尔跟兄长闹脾气的小少爷会坐的位置，平时一直空着。先上车的佐助，冷不丁独占了后座偌大的空间。他拧起眉，这几天鼬总是有意无意地跟他保持距离。

“我要坐前面。”，倔强的语气不容拒绝。

鼬解开安全带，坐进后车厢，见佐助没有下来的意思，又要再下去，佐助以树袋熊契而不舍的姿态，耍赖地从旁抱紧他，“我改变主意了，我们像平时一样坐这儿好吗。”

鼬没有再动，眷恋的目光落在肩窝乌黑的发旋，心想这是所剩不多的纵容了。

回到市郊的别墅，佐助推开房门，是美琴在收拾鼬的东西。发现门口呆立的佐助，她歉然地安慰，“以后你能有自己独立的空间……不用担心受omega信息素影响。”

没有家长会让这样的组合继续共处一室。

“他的东西，让他自己来拿。”

母亲在门口担忧的回望，让佐助的意识到自己的眼睛发湿，身侧的拳头发紧，处在失控边缘。五分钟之后，鼬走进来，并没有太惊讶地垂首继续收纳。当他抱着累得满满当当的纸箱子转身时，佐助不可动摇地拦在他面前。

漆黑的眼睛逼视他，“为什么躲着我。”

鼬几乎倒退一步，想起佐助猎熊时毅然守护他的眼神，那时的震动犹在心间，让他下定决心早作了断。他强作镇定，“我不希望你把信息素的干扰误解成别的什么。”

“我没有！”

“你还小，分不清楚。”鼬叹了口气，想绕过他。

“别说这样的话，你也才刚分化而已。”他抢过鼬手里的箱子，“你才不明白，就算没有信息素，我也是这么想，这不会为任何事改变。”

“就是因为这样，我们才更应该分开。”鼬不觉提高了音量，伸手要夺回那只箱子，佐助死抱着不放，你来我往，一个踉跄，箱子滑脱，东西散落了一地。

那些模型飞机，遥控车，棒球手套，毫无遮拦地陈列着，过往的温馨记忆正以物化的形式一一鲜明地横亘在眼前，划分了他们的过去和将来。

“你会和他在一起吗。”辛辣的泪水夺眶而出，佐助不断用胳膊抹拭下巴。

“我不会跟任何人在一起。”鼬忍住内心割裂般的疼痛，不去看他哭花的脸，蹲下来把东西一件件再收回去，“我还是你哥哥，跟从前一样，什么都不会改变，只是不住一个房间罢了。”

不，生活变得太多了，佐助不由觉得鼬是个骗子。

鼬搬到顶楼，他的作息渐渐避开了家里两个alpha的活动路径。佐助没有轻易放弃，尝试了一切围追堵截，或守株待兔的手段，而鼬要么闭门不出，要么彻夜不归，总是能轻而易举地招架。

美琴隐隐觉察出一些，委婉地让身为alpha的他适应哥哥的新身份，在家里提起止水的次数却越发多起来。

富岳身陷族内事务，神色日渐严峻，无暇察觉孩子们的变化。他只知道鼬每次都能完美完成嘱托。佐助能以兄长为榜样，总向他要求让鼬做他的指导。

富岳对他的两个alpha孩子十分满意。

鼬开始变得忙碌，慢慢接手父亲的工作，反而是赋闲下来的富岳代劳指导佐助。父亲戴着老花镜的脸在教尺后有些和蔼可亲的滑稽，逐渐步入中老年的他，越来越享受和小儿子的共处。孩子天真的时光所剩无多了吧，他望着佐助日渐挺拔的背影，仿佛看到了曾经的鼬，那个孩子已经越走越远。

两个孩子都长大了，富岳有些欣慰的惆怅。他告诉佐助下个月的18岁生日想要什么都可以。佐助只说想一家人好好聚聚。富岳一阵儿晃神，忽然发觉多年对家人的亏欠，内疚让他无比重视起这次家宴。

“你这次必须回来！”鼬周期性的消失让富岳很恼火。

佐助知道那是他的发情期。

在这捉迷藏般的五年里，佐助逐渐摸索出与鼬相处的新方式。他越无视，怠慢，甚至顶撞那个故作坚强的伪装的alpha。鼬越能轻松，自然，放下戒备地面对他。

所以也有了一些验证鼬所言是否真实的机会，毕竟对佐助来说，鼬有欺骗的前科。有时，在家人难得共聚的夜晚，佐助故作倨傲地与刚洗完澡的鼬在过道上相遇，放慢脚步，短暂地停留在鼬原本的气味里，灵敏地嗅探这个甜蜜而躲藏的omega是否沾染了陌生的alpha气味。

贴近的瞬间，佐助有意无意地收敛不住自己饱含渴望的alpha信息素，坏心眼地唤醒鼬长期压抑的omega信息素，那使alpha迷恋不已的味道浓郁，纯清，冲破枷锁般，回应着，勾引着，诚实地夸耀这气味的主人是一名优秀的，甬道潮湿的，等待注入的omega。

鼬没有被止水，被任何alpha标记。

起初的几次，鼬干脆停下脚步，把那违背主人意志的气息迅速关回去，顺便留下一个不屑的眼神，嘲笑他幼稚的把戏。

最近几次，鼬不再停下与他对视，只是加快脚步，掩饰慌张般走进回廊深处的漆黑里。他原本甜果般的芳香酿出了些微的甘醇。这使他像熟透的果实，等不到摘采，在枝桠上摇摇欲坠。

21岁的时候，鼬侥幸地以为自己可能永远不会性成熟，频繁地在政商界崭露头角。又过了一年多，他才为时已晚地认识到，命运从不轻易地眷顾谁。一个正常omega的生理反应，远比他想象的难以控制。更糟糕的是，他已经将抑制剂的剂量加到三倍，仍不能维持最初的效果。

谨慎起见，鼬在发情期严格限制自己在远离人群的高层公寓，以免alpha信息素扰乱自持。今天他也不打算回去，即使富岳契而不舍的电话警示他，一意孤行的后果很严重。

这一天快要挨完的时候，手机屏幕又亮了，鼬接起来，却是佐助的声音。

“你真的不来吗，还有一个小时。”电话那头很安静。

“家里怎么样。”

“少了一个人，当然不怎么样了，难得有机会聚在一起。”佐助的声音有些失落，并没有责怪的意思。

“对不起……”

“你不用自责，爸爸也没怪你，他怪他自己对你太严厉，使你淡漠亲情……我知道事实不是这样，但无法对他说。”

鼬心里一阵难过，为了逃脱志村的计划，阴差阳错走到今天。一个虚伪的alpha身份，却让家人受到了真切的伤害，“我太自私了。”

“不……这不怪你，当初是我起的头。”电话那头顿了顿，“不能回来也没办法，爸爸现在喝醉了，我和妈妈明天会劝他，你别太在意了，只是你还没对我说……”

“生日快乐。”鼬的声音有些发涩，他不仅是个淡漠的儿子，更是个缺位的哥哥，虽然这都不是他的本意。怕再讲下去泄露波动的心绪，“那我挂了。”

“等等。”

“还有什么事吗。”

“想再多听听你的声音，我们很久没有好好说过话了”那边的声音也开始不那么顺畅，“哥哥……你真的不回来吗，我很想你。”

十几秒的沉默，一声轻轻的抱歉。

结束通话后，鼬站在高大的落地窗前，俯视霓虹退去，逐渐寂灭的城市。人们回归各自的羁绊，安然睡下。

某个角落，等待自己的人，是不是空落落的，跟自己一样。

耳边是秒针流逝的细微声响。

他披上外套，拿了车钥匙，走出门去。  
6.

听到玄关开门的动静，美琴从楼上下来，见鼬走进厅里，风尘仆仆。分针和时针还未在12点重合，他似乎放松了一些。

“你怎么回来了。”美琴又惊又喜，接过他的外套，留心闻了闻，检验中和剂的效果，“我想应该没什么破绽……你父亲还没睡，去跟他打个招呼，让他消消气。”

鼬点点头，感觉今天的状态不会有事，刚要上去，仰首望见了楼梯上定定站着的佐助。

佐助好像忘了从惊讶中恢复过来，眼睛张圆了，嘴也没合上，雕像一般。生怕自己稍微一动弹，鼬又要躲得消失不见。不过这次，倒是鼬自发地走向他，因为那是上楼的必由之路。令人想念的面貌由远及近，在顶灯透亮的光照下，绽放了每一处精致的细节，比任何一次怀想的勾画都生动美好。

佐助呆楞无措的样子，也让鼬想起那个懵懂稚嫩的少年，目光不觉柔和了些，这大概是个戳他额头的好时机。等走近了，才恍然收回微微抬起的手臂。对一个大人这么做，到底不合适了。

“佐助，生日快乐。一直以来，谢谢你。”

佐助仍牢牢钉在原地，任由那气息掠过自己。澡间的走廊上擦肩而过的回忆忽然被唤醒了。omega对同类的信息素终究不会有alpha敏感，佐助瞬间恢复了运动神经，转身追上去。

午夜无风的露台。富岳掀起一只眼皮，鼬知道回来就好。他慢腾腾地从扶椅上站起来，酒劲上涌，眼看要歪倒，鼬上前稳妥地架住他。佐助也过了来，分担了另一边。

真的上年纪了，孩子都比自己强，富岳幸福地解嘲。但也没老到嗅觉退化，隐约的香气是omega？富岳只是皱了皱眉，即刻被风起云涌，交织相融的信息素迷团淹没了。

佐助企图用自己的alpha气味掩盖鼬无意识泄漏的微弱甜香，他只释放了一点点，不料勾起了抑制剂强压的平静湖面下，早已蠢动不安的omega信息素暗潮。他下意识用更浓烈的气味混淆。加上鼬临出门喷了满身的中和剂，这奇异的味道，只能委屈老父在这五里雾中，和着醉意稀里糊涂。

受影响的还有鼬。兴奋难安的绯红由领口爬上细直的锁骨，他狠狠地瞪了佐助一眼，让他快停止不合时宜的惯常把戏。

鼬对他的omega香气经常迟钝地无法感知，自己又有不少前科，佐助百口莫辩，不甘委屈地回视，然而眼中鼬发情的征兆，让他无法抑制血液沸腾。

交缠的气味愈发浓郁。

一阵清风，富岳缓过神，分辨了一会，顿悟般地说，“原来是这样，鼬，我知道你今天为什么不肯来了。”

当头一桶冷水，扑熄了火苗，只余一缕颤悠悠的青烟。两人如芒在背，视线滞留在对方眼里。

“是被你的omega绊住了吧，什么时候找的，你标记他/她了吗。”富岳慈祥地笑笑，“这个气味，倒是个很不错的omega，难怪你走不开，但是，家人永远是最重要的。”

虚惊一场，鼬几乎要大舒一口气，顺从地答应父亲。

“佐助是你唯一的弟弟。明年我正式退下来，他会辅佐你，一起料理族内的事务。”富岳有感而发地苦口婆心起来，“别像族里那些私欲膨胀的子弟，各自为营明争暗斗，你们可要相亲相爱。”

鼬没应声，错开佐助试探的直视，好在富岳没对这冷场起疑。他们一人一边，搀微醺的父亲回了卧房，之后鼬迅速地匿迹。

鼬在处理一些情况，应该……不希望被打扰，佐助这么猜测着，却鬼迷心窍地跟寻着遗落在空气中的蛛丝马迹，打开一扇门，又打开另一扇，最后在侧厅的茶室里发现了他。

月光笼罩中，鼬闭目端坐，并不为弟弟追踪的脚步慌张。矮桌上放着半杯水，药剂已经服下。引人注目的红潮退去，只剩抑制剂营造的苍白假象。

嗅着未散尽的omega余香，佐助无不遗憾地想，来晚了。不过鼬看起来像是有话要说，佐助在他对面坐下来，期待久违的，面对面的叙谈。

鼬缓缓睁开眼，这两年佐助对自己常有反叛的挑逗，还以为今天会和缓些，刚刚的事件比起以往却是过分了，“就算想让我出丑，也要分场合。”

鼬低沉的嗓音，冰冷冷地申明利害，扼杀佐助所有美好的期待。

那股委屈，不甘的感觉又回来了。鼬怎么能以为，他有伤害他的想法。13岁时人生第一口的浅尝，佐助就认定了这个陪伴，爱护，塑造了他一整个世界的，坚强又脆弱的omega。就像遇到了最合心意的味道，释放了所有天性，从此钟情一生。这让他甜蜜又苦涩地觉得，他才是被鼬标记的那个。一向知道这混杂着亲情的爱并不寻常，正如一向信奉直觉，从心而动。所以不做他想地，佐助发誓保护这个omega，为他奉献一生唯一的热爱。

多少omega耗干心思，分泌富含信息素的体液，不过为了套取alpha的爱和守护。鼬还没真正发情过，却取得了同样的效果，在omega中，无疑是佼佼者，正如作为alpha，他也是最顶尖的那群。

此刻的佐助不想与一个优秀的alpha对峙，他本能地希望今晚的鼬能卸下面具，老老实实做一个omega。他一边挤出干涩的辩驳，“我怎么会分不清场合。”，一边倾泻了汹涌的alpha狂潮，打算摧毁omega用抑制剂构筑的城墙，“如果我真想那么做，当然会找一个只有我们俩的场合，就像现在这样。”

证明一般，佐助站起来，从矮脚方桌上方，俯越过去，强健的身躯带着周身强烈的alpha信息素一道倾轧下来，滔天巨浪，打向鼬因为耐药性而外强中干的防线。

完全无法抵挡佐助犯规般的侵袭，鼬在残垣断壁中无所遁形，他红着眼眶，瑟瑟发抖。小腹中，仿佛膨胀着一团炙热而古怪的红云，雨水降下，他的下身很快湿透了。好像水分都从那处流失，体内燥热得如蚁噬一般痛痒难忍。鼬在经历真正的初潮。18那次药物催成的假性潮涌，带来功能不全，阴晴不定的发情期。而本就迟来的性成熟，在抑制剂不断的干扰下，一直拖拖拉拉，不肯痛快降临。直到这股固执莽撞，大胆张狂的alpha信息素，将它完完整整地引了出来。

空气中浓烈的alpha气息告诉狼狈的omega，眼前这名成熟优质的alpha会给他最完美的解救，会毫不吝啬地拥抱，抚摸，深吻他，撑开他的甬道，注入丰沛的白液，满足他此刻所有迫切的需求。

“……走开。”，鼬跌坐地上，有些怨恨地看着佐助，惴惴地喘息着，与生理的呼唤对抗，深黑的眼睛逐渐流露出兴奋不安的光彩。

“让我帮你，至少比抑制剂强。”佐助从上方笼罩他，将楚楚可怜的omega收进手臂，以同样微微颤抖的嘴唇，咬紧了下方甜蜜的吐息。

干热的吻，点燃了苍白的荒原。唾液随即分泌，润滑舌的交缠。

理智的弦熔断了，初潮的omega就是这么不堪一击的可悲生物。意识被本能击得粉碎，鼬紧绷的背脊松弛下来，服帖地密合进alpha的胸怀。久经压抑的omega信息素一经释放，立刻狂蜂浪蝶般，将年轻的alpha紧密地围拥，好让快被燥渴烧毁的omega，可以长久地攫取alpha口中富饶的信息素冰泉。

佐助也沉溺鼬香甜的omega津液，啜饮不休，但他回馈的更多，耐心地平息了omega痛苦的焦躁。

omega依依不舍地退开一小段距离，眷恋地注视着恩赐他解救的alpha，颇有动人的抚媚。迷乱的神志驱使他停下来，将这名珍视着自己的alpha，好好地印在混沌不明的脑海，甚至压过了交配本能。omega仅存的思考中，只飞转着一个想法，这名盛气勃发，气息甘洌的年轻alpha，会标记自己，让自己成为他的眷属吗。他急切地想知道。但下一步的主动权却不在他。于是omega静坐着，昂扬着脸，展开双肩，抚摸自己颈项形成的优美曲线，手指隐没在衬衣的领口，然后用眼神发出不言而喻的邀请：他是一个等待开启的礼物。

佐助喘息着，依照鼬的手指，一颗一颗，解开衬衣纽扣，小心翼翼，仿佛包装下是最珍贵的物品。也的确没有比这更完美的成年贺礼了。

知道alpha接纳了自己，omega焕发了一个纯真的笑容。

佐助的心跳漏了一拍，同时也确信，鼬没有任何清醒的意识。因为他从来没看过鼬像现在这样，毫无负担，不作矫饰，发自内心，简简单单的喜悦。

不光是笑容，还有期待的眼神，羞涩的红晕，此刻omega脸上任何微小的美妙神色，对直面心爱至宝的年轻alpha，都是致命的挑战。

更别说omega等不及了似的，凑上来舔吸alpha颈部分泌信息素的腺体。

血色在眼里凝聚，情欲的狂潮翻涌，佐助毫不客气地撕碎他剩下的衣物，跨上这个不知道是清纯还是放浪的危险尤物。

疯狂的夜晚降临了。

alpha长驱直入，填满omega狭窄潮热的穴道。omega不住地欢叫，扭动，炽热的甬道强烈收缩，吸缠alpha粗壮的根茎，把它引向他孕育生命的殿堂，结合标记的地方。而alpha伞状的结只在宫口骚刮，将触未触，欲离不离。引起omega一阵阵徒劳的颤栗，不能缓解结合的热欲，反而让宫口密合的软肉奇痒难当，教那隐秘禁地更渴望它的破入。

“哈……还差一点，还差一点”，omega急切地呼喊，不满地哀求，“再深一点，进来，求求你。”

佐助不是故意折磨这个情热的omega，然而意识完全由本能控制的omega，根本不知道自己在做什么，不断将alpha推向失控的深渊，让他只能勉强稳在宫门边缘。

不能标记他，那样会彻底摧毁他。即使佐助无比希望在鼬身上永远留下自己的气味，就像鼬在13岁的自己心里留下了永恒的标记。不能对等地标记他，是佐助一切苦涩的来源。激烈的震颤，白夜喷洒在甬道，没有灌进空旷的子宫。

甬道的肉壁吸收alpha的精华，omega的初潮在微弱的抽搐中，临近尾声。鼬眼中情迷的异彩逐渐退去，耳中重新听到了寂静的世界，纷乱的思绪涌回脑海。他慢慢坐起来，无言地看了散乱的衣物和那滩明亮的水迹，拒绝一切回忆的联想。

佐助从背后抱住他，微笑的一半沉入他披散的黑发，另一半显出些扭曲的酸楚。不过鼬都看不到。

“你恨我吗，哥哥。”

鼬没有反应，好像还没适应omega的真实，佐助的真实，以及自己的真实。

鼬的无动于衷让佐助窒息，他从不想真的伤害鼬，但似乎事与愿违。佐助咬紧牙，下唇一丝疼痛，出口的话很坚决，“我不会标记你，永远不会。但是，让我留在你身边。”

鼬轻颤了一下，不知是不是为了这句话，因为此时，传来缓慢的脚步声，迟疑着，最终停在门口。  
7.  
缠绵的信息素，鼬叫喊的话语，陡然断片的安静。美琴走近那扇门时，只觉一阵绝望笼罩下来。  
她全力挤出细不可闻的声音，“鼬，佐助……是你们吗。”并不真想要什么回答。是谁，发生了什么，都显而易见，难以掩饰。只是知会他们，即将面对的现实。

门里有了动静，出来的是佐助。证实她的猜想般，他衣衫凌乱，胸口布着抓痕，刘海的阴影遮住表情。他不作声带上门把，把她的视线关在外面。但月光下那片明亮的水迹已经大刺刺跃进她眼里。

初潮？怎么会？不是已经……但那确实是初潮，不然鼬不会喊出那样的话……

“我去给他拿衣服。”

美琴一震，最后一丝光也泯灭了。联想佐助少年时对鼬的迷恋，这几年对立的拉锯战。她对事件经过毫不怀疑，冲动的alpha，趁着omega意志最薄弱的时刻，粗暴地得逞了，把她最心疼的那个温柔的孩子撕得粉碎。  
佐助回来的时候，她扬起颤抖的手。暗夜一记清脆的回响。“你哥哥处处为你着想，你就这么回报他？你知不知道你在做什么？”  
热辣的疼痛蔓延在脸上，美琴哀伤的神色，让佐助感到母亲的痛苦不亚于自己。

“我没有标记他，”佐助正脸向着她，刘海下的黑眼睛很清明，“他脸色越来越差，不能再吃抑制剂了，他需要一个情人。”

一个不去标记omega的alpha情人，确实是抑制剂的最佳替代。天然，高效，无副作用——不会留下无法消除的“被标记”的恼人气息，暴露臣服人下的事实，对鼬则是omega的真身。

在这个将男性的服从视为软弱，从而无情苛待的世界，数量稀少的男性omega艰难求存，标记或不标记都将受尽折磨，前者来自人格，后者来自身体。

体面地解决生理难题，几乎是所有男性omega梦寐以求的。虽然很少有alpha会致力于这种徒劳无功的耕耘。况且，对于时时处在政敌窥伺下的伪alpha，这是个极端危险的选择。志村不是在等着他犯错，就是在给他制造犯错的机会。

这些年，鼬拒绝了所有不求回报地向他“献身”的人。他们大多演技精湛，十分“偶然”地为他的香气所迷，最后无不被他十足的alpha气场悻悻逼退。只有止水是例外的，他是真正的知情人。起初，以为他只是敷衍美琴的撮合，没想到他是认真的。结束了那个意外加深的吻，从缠绕的信息素中退开，鼬心想，刚换的抑制剂效果不错，可以用来对付佐助的恶作剧。拒绝止水是出于一种道德，也是出于一种信任，鼬不喜欢亏欠别人，拖泥带水给人无端的希望，相信止水也绝不会以他的秘密要挟他就范。止水放弃之前，有些没良心地笑问，“只能是你爱的人，但是，如果他不爱你或者一定要标记你呢？”潜台词是，同时满足三者的概率很小，不如将就了他。鼬想到一张让他很困扰的脸，希望这概率最好是零，于是认真地笑答，“我应该不会跟任何人在一起。”  
*** *** ***  
佐助比自己想得成熟，美琴有些后悔打了他，“那也不应该是你。”  
“因为我是他弟弟？”佐助挑眉，不以为然地轻声嗤笑。

美琴摇摇头，反而平静了些，“自从知道自己是omega，他加倍要求自己，变得更强，掌握更多资源，好让你有远离纷争的资本，不管是宇智波，还是木叶国会，这几年都不平静，世家的起落也越来越常见。你是他最爱护的弟弟，他不会希望自己成为你的负担。”

佐助知道时值多事之秋，却没想到，鼬的忙碌也是在为他。爱护，佐助心头泛起熟悉的温暖，鼬冷落的五年让他原以为这个词已经有些陌生。鼬总是独自承担一切，不为任何身不由己的困境退缩。佐助皱起眉，倔强而坚定地反驳，“我就该成为他的负担吗。我会在他身边，只要他还需要我，事务上的，身体上的。”他低下头，发梢遮掩下，嘴角有点苦涩，抬起来时，却分分明明笑得甘心而满足，“一个知情，爱他，不标记他的alpha，这是我给哥哥的回报。”

爱，却不标记，听起来很矛盾，而且不容易做到。alpha对爱的表达是刻在基因里的侵略和占有，如果不标记所爱的omega，灵魂将在孤独和不安中饱受煎熬。  
美琴为那笑容伤感，在胸口揪紧拳头。看来佐助真的不打算回头。既然鼬没有接受止水，佐助确实是最合适的，连派系阵营的顾虑都没有。但她并不觉得宽心，血亲禁忌加重了这场伪装的筹码，一旦败露，不只身败名裂，还会被更无情地践踏。i最关键的是，鼬会接受吗。鼬习惯了alpha身份认同，他的骄傲和自尊，大概不会允许在弟弟面前显出omega真实的样子，也许此刻，鼬正为初潮深受打击。

美琴担忧地说，“他能接受那样的自己吗，初潮之后，需要心理辅导才能恢复正常生活的omega，也不在少数。”

佐助眼色暗了一瞬，也许他永远无法体会鼬身为omega的那部分敏感的灵魂。只能诚实地说出自己的感受，“为什么会需要心理辅导，他不能接受的那个自己，明明很可爱……”

美琴眼中，佐助的脸渐渐红了，似乎感到不该在母亲面前讨论这种隐私。不过，最直接的原因还是，回想起鼬刚刚的样子，紧紧攀着自己不肯松开，迷离的眼睛期待地关注自己的一举一动，对抚摸亲吻诚实地表达着喜欢或不满足。

“我不知道为什么会有alpha用那些粗鄙龌蹉的词，形容omega的初潮，哥哥完全不是那样，他是完美的。”毫无保留释放自己的鼬，初潮之后，再也看不到了吧，佐助有些遗憾又有些庆幸地低头微笑，“只要我知道就好，不需要别人来认同。”

看到一向我行我素，让她很难懂的小儿子，终于像个普通青年那样，因为初体验，扭捏地沉浸在青涩的幸福中，美琴心里一片柔软，阻拦的话再也说不来了。她突然想，鼬会喜欢这样的佐助的，他们都是那么好的孩子，相互值得对方。她完全柔和下来，不再想那些令她担忧的事，有些好笑地说，“你进去把这些话跟他说吧，肯定能免了心理辅导。”

凌乱的茶室里，门外的动静间或传进来。鼬一动未动，在原来的位置，黑发静静流淌背上，抹了一层月光，但内心完全无法平静。听到佐助说爱他，不标记他，说刚刚那样放荡的自己可爱时，鼬都不可抑制地动摇起来，为了alpha的假面和继承人的责任而坚硬起来的内心好像被敲掉了一个小角。美琴最后的妥协，让他慌张地压低视线，佐助要进来了。

门开了，赤足走到自己面前的人蹲下来。柔软的衣料披在自己背上，双臂将自己迎向心跳有力的胸膛。把自己严严实实地笼罩在安全和温暖之中。

“哥哥，你刚刚的样子，没有什么好在意的，那样的你很美好，差点就标记你了，我一辈子都不会忘记。”

这样的心理辅导，反而让人无地自容地想反驳，麻烦请弟弟你忘了吧。鼬在他怀里笑得颤了下，引得佐助探下头，担心地打量他的表情。见鼬脸上并没有自我厌弃的情绪，佐助放心地笑了，“让我留在你身边，别再躲我了。”  
鼬看到佐助面颊上的红痕，目光闪动了一下，伸手碰了碰，“痛吗。”

佐助摇摇头，握住他的手，鼬身上淡淡的清冽气息，是他属于自己的标志，令人心安的味道，虽然暂时标记并不持久。

“你不应该这么做。”最后还是牵连了弟弟，鼬觉得之前的坚持和努力，陡然变得没了意义。

“应该的事就一定会发生了吗。”  
鼬想到止水的概率问题。自己总是谨慎地用'应该'去计划，却好像总是落空，也许是时候换个态度了。

“不应该的事发生，就要受到惩罚吗。”佐助的眼睛没有一丝犹豫，黑得耀眼，“那就让它来吧，我来承担，我才是那个不习惯按'应该'行事的人。”

不会让你承担的。鼬伸出手，围绕了佐助，他们紧紧相拥。  
8.  
完全分化导致免疫下降，鼬在接下来几个月，断断续续发起低烧，精神不振。带病出勤的意图被两个alpha严厉制止。富岳从柜子深处取出印着团扇的族衣，每日出门充当门面。

佐助跟随宝刀未老的父亲，不见了半点顽性，抓住每一个机会，迅速提升自己。他的见解冷静犀利，发言也越发滴水不露，最难得的是，在早晨大家还在泡咖啡的当口，他已经埋首案上，早早完成超量的份额。没什么比一个努力的天才更叫人心生敬畏的了。所以没人在意他风雨无阻的早退。

富岳从报纸里抬起老花镜，沉默地看着从后门绝尘而去的黑色座驾，没有回应族中长老对小儿子的夸赞。

宇智波族长别墅的庭院里。夏天的花海很澎湃，释放着滔滔的生命讯息。

通向二楼的阶梯响起急切的脚步声。书房中的鼬转过座椅，受到一只欢快的大型犬的冲击，文件洒了一地。皮椅陷下去，鼬宽大整齐的衣服挤压得皱巴巴，胸口的扣子也蹭开几枚。佐助撑起双臂，柔软的手掌覆在鼬的额上，感到温度正常。继续相互静止的一秒，佐助确认自己捕获了鼬的凝视，鼬的全部注意。他的omega安顺如实地回到了触手可及的地方。佐助志得意满地跟他贴脸交颈，将一个白天的思念有条不紊地传递过去。

感知到omega已经被密不透风地重重包围，alpha的气息欢欣鼓舞地搅动空气，信息素浓度随体温一道螺旋上升。

鼬勾过他的脖子，在信息素海洋温暖的柔波中，欣然交换亲吻，嘴角掩不住荡出一丝笑意。他水汽朦胧的视野里，佐助肤色雪亮，眉眼墨黑，棱角完全长开了，鲜明锐利，正不由分说地榨取他的温柔。

这是富岳到家前，可以肆意妄为的两个小时。不过仅止于此，今天不是omega的发情期。非发情期的omega不需要体液交互，由着alpha的性子做爱，徒增意外标记的风险。佐助按耐躁动，不甘地放开他的唇瓣。鼬告诉过他，可以用避孕套。佐助犹豫一瞬还是拒绝了，他有些忧愁地回答，我一定会上瘾，在不得不摘掉它的发情期就危险了。这话让鼬几乎来不及掩饰脸上陡然升起的红霞。

于是，这成了alpha单方面的恪守，执拗地向omega担保自制力，好让鼬在发情期能安心地交付自己。鼬有些心疼，又隐隐感动，爱怜地抚摸他的脊背，佐助轻微的叹息回荡在耳际。

笃笃声。

美琴在门外说，止水来了，在楼下等着。

佐助和鼬习惯了美琴的存在，多少放松了拘谨，表露出一些“蜜月期”不害臊的亲昵。

看着两个儿子难舍难分地从房里出来，佐助不动声色扣紧鼬的手，美琴心情复杂。可想到鼬虽身体欠佳，脸色却红润不少，两人挨一块，让本来沉闷的大屋泛起甜蜜的暖意，也就不忍心去说什么，在富岳面前也留心打掩护。

与止水照面前，鼬悄悄放开佐助的手，不能把弟弟的情人身份暴露给任何人。佐助明白这是鼬在掩护他们的关系，然而美琴长期熏陶下，他默认的情敌止水，正和鼬抵肩并坐，他心里难免泛酸，垂在身侧的手虚空地握了握。

“抱歉在你休假的时候，跟你商量工作的事。”，止水递过的文件，是曾经饱受争议的“育种计划”，如今在国会，已是无法阻挡的时代洪流。志村多番周折下，连镜也最终妥协，甚至转为支持者。这意味着，有意消除宇智波族内纷争的富岳派，在“育种计划”的最终表决上，本应无需摇摆。

然而，富岳派的票仓，仍在反对阵营上负隅顽抗。这让所有人大呼不解。只有止水不发一言，他知道富岳票仓实际掌控人的真实性别。鼬大概情感上很难接受将男性omega剥夺人格，仅仅看作资源的提案。作为决策者中唯一隐藏的男性omega，他注定得不到共鸣。

止水十分不愿做这个游说人。但在友情，或者说爱情之前，他是镜意志的奉行者。

“我知道不该来争取你的立场，这像是对你的冒犯。”止水斟酌措辞，“但对大多数男性omega来说，在国家的保护伞下，出卖子宫换取利益，会让他们比现在过得更好。”

“那只是生存，他们应该有尊严地追求幸福。”

“不是所有男性omega都像你一样强大。”

“我想我更了解他们的需要。他们大多不是无能之辈，是偏见毁了他们，“育种计划”只会加深偏见。”鼬缓和了语气，他不喜欢争吵，“这个计划本身，也不是以救助他们为目的。”

“是的，为了更强大的后代，但这是双赢。他们得到了物质回报，这足以提升地位。”

“他们最需要的是公平的机会。”

佐助在一旁听着，并不插话，感到两人都在描绘一个理想的世界，止水的听上去更易执行，但他更愿意去实现鼬的那个，不因为多么崇高的情怀，只是想看到鼬在那样自由而美好的世界里，幸福地微笑。

鼬和止水，谁也没说服对方，同为理想的守卫者，分歧时格外不可调和，幸而辩论过程始终友善。

告别的时候，止水站起来，轻轻拥抱了病中虚弱的鼬，“早日康复”，忽而皱皱眉，有些好奇地问，“换了中和剂？”

鼬笑着点头，“我喜欢这个味道。”

佐助心头一暖，递过止水的外衣时，少有地客气了一句，“不留下来晚饭吗。”

止水颇感意外，看了眼佐助，只见他马上占了自己刚才的位子，挨着鼬坐了，不知为什么感到一阵失落，“不了，今晚烟花大会，我还有治安任务。”

今天富岳回来迟，晚餐后，他们感到更多不应浪费的自由，抬头看看星斗璀璨，不远处的江岸，正有更缤纷壮丽的夜景，等待他们前往共赏。

整装出门，刚巧撞上会友归来的富岳。他们暗自分开了些。

富岳倒没注意到什么，顺口建议，“江边很堵。山上人少，看得也很清楚。”

看着两个颀长人影一前一后，交叠走远，富岳发现佐助已经比鼬稍稍高了一点，肩膀更宽阔，身体也更结实。鼬作为alpha，确实偏纤瘦单薄了。

果不其然，烟花大会的最佳观赏点，也是市民必争之地，长长江岸边上，早已水泄不通。车流人海，将佐助的黑色座驾搁浅在外围。

不能跟鼬一起吹着江风，看火树银花相映水天，佐助很气恼，对鼬去山上的建议充耳不闻，一心往里面挤。鼬见僵持不下，默默掏出手机。

“止水可以带我们进去，他应该在附近。”

佐助倏地转头瞪了鼬一眼，哼一声，调转车头，往潮流的反方向驶去。鼬朝车窗偏过脸，忍笑忍得肩膀抖动。

车行至僻静的山脚，前灯扫到一个男性omega，瘦得脱形，伤痕累累，腹部触目惊心地突出。

他需要帮助。佐助和鼬下了车，那名孕夫盯着走近的两个alpha，恍惚地尖叫起来，扶着肚子吃力地逃开。他们正要赶上，拦路截出的一个凶神恶煞的alpha大汉，那个omega是他的所有物。

在omega的正主面前，任何进一步的举动或暗示都该格外谨慎，因为极易引发斗殴，万一对薄公堂也不占理。

“他看起来需要去医院。”

……可能还不够谨慎？大汉爆发了狂怒的信息素，挑看起来好下手的立威。鼬几个轻盈的腾挪，反手一击。大汉捂着鼻子踉跄后退，嘴上不忘占点便宜。

“可恶！动起手闻不出一点干架的气味，算什么alpha。”他上下打量几眼，面露猥琐，犯了个严重的错误，“该不会是个omega，你被人压着的模样一定特别、呃……”

佐助收回手，不屑地瞥了眼地上晕厥的大汉。鼬找到那个突然精明起来的孕夫，对方喋喋不休地要求赔偿。

被敲了一笔，鼬看了眼空荡荡的钱包，若有所思地叹了口气，“我真的了解他们的需要吗。”

黑色座驾从身边驱上来，鼬若有若无的动摇恰好飘进降下的车窗，“上来。”

车子没有立即发动，佐助搭上鼬的手，“你是对的，不用怀疑自己。”

“没有偏见的世界，可以实现吗。”也许是夜晚太黑，心一时迷失方向。

“不知道。”握着鼬的手收紧了，传递着坚实的力量，“但值得试一试，就算只有我们两。”

鼬发觉过来的时候，佐助已离得很近。时光将他雕刻地更锐利，灵魂的棱角鲜明地附着在脸上。

烟花陆续绽放在天际，光影交错，让本已彰显的更加深刻。

鼬轻抚佐助的面颊。

到不了江岸，来不及在烟花最烂灿的那刻登上山顶，和鼬的第一次浪漫约会，似乎注定要留下遗憾。但谁说只有烟花是今晚最美的主角，佐助勾起嘴角。天幕喧嚣，漫天星火投入眼前那方明镜深潭，迸发，散落，连同自己倾注的眸光一起，沉入深不见底的黑色。

不知是谁消灭了最后的距离，成就了这个夜晚的美妙。看来，只有彼此互不辜负。  
9.  
鼬恢复工作后，两人开始光明正大地同进同出。遇上发情期也更便利，用加班，应酬，出差等由头直接外宿几晚，半退休的富岳从不多加过问。鼬很谨慎，总是会提前妥善安排，所以他们规律的地下情几乎不造成工作上的纰漏。

不过总有意外的时候。

那次，鼬疲于应付族内几家势力对族产的争夺，发情期推迟了很久。关键会议的前一晚，车子正开在回家路上，下腹猛现的阵阵热痛，让鼬意识到，这次发情比以往更来势汹汹。

不是完全措手不及。为了应对这种突发状况，鼬一直备着抑制剂，虽然药效不佳，但聊胜于无。驾驶室伸来的手截住了那只药瓶，掌心发着热汗，包裹着鼬因疼痛和紧张而冰凉的手，难安的燥动相互传递。佐助虽一言不发，尚能维持专心驾驶，直视前方的眼睛却久违地涌起情欲的红光。

鼬忽然意识到佐助这次已经忍了很久，迁就omega的发情期，压抑alpha的本性。预感到即将发生的事，鼬心跳加快，腹中那团湿热开始下坠。

车载电话接通家里。佐助告诉富岳，今晚不回去了。

“噢，让你哥哥明天准时到会。”

佐助凝视后视镜中，鼬胸口渐渐起伏明显的曲线，感到嗓子干成沙漠。准时？这次不太容易。

车子拐入高速出口，在最近的一家汽车旅馆里滑停。车门一开，浓稠的信息素随发颤的脚步沉沉滚落。

勉强稳住身形挨到房间，相互吞噬呼吸的时候，只觉得这么急不可耐，不仅仅因为发情。而是太久没有拥抱对方，以至于一点就着，一拨就旺。

不需要太多前戏，那些都不足以平息欲火。涨硬的分身充盈了湿滑的甬道时，两人才一同舒了一口长气。

律动加快，马上要攀至高峰，衣服却还没脱完，缠在胸腹前，挂在手臂上。紧贴的肌肤中间，夹杂着布料摩擦的粗糙质感。这种潦草野蛮的体验，是之前没有过的。

在家里解决的时候，为了不让爱液中的信息素过分发散，方便善后，总是万事具备地跨进蓄满温水的浴缸。水流滑过袒露的敏感带，含蓄地引发酥麻的爱意，即使再激烈的冲撞也因轻波缓送显得柔婉。后来到了外面，省了这许多麻烦，但大都也是不慌不忙，循序渐进的。有时，佐助怀念起第一次的疯狂，但总被鼬的温柔感染。

像现在这样，毫不留情地反复碾压那一点，在耳边不断哑声低唤他的名字，佐助让他清醒地经历最直接，最真切，最野性的冲动。鼬不仅感受了佐助第一次时的惊心动魄，还记起那时是如何地想献出自己，想被他标记。

这一下忽然很深，破开了那处禁地的入口，鼬毫无防备地痛哼一声，却下意识把入侵者抱得更紧。

几秒僵持的对视，鼬在逐渐漫长的呼吸声中，看清了佐助的眼睛。是alpha13岁懵懂发情时的红色，成年后，它只在高潮时瞬息闪现。现在却久久不褪。也许是一次次“未遂”的标记，捉弄了alpha爱的本能，让他的灵魂因未得omega永恒的承诺而狂躁不安。

这样的alpha是否已丧失自控。鼬双唇泛白，缠在佐助腰上的腿微微颤抖。并不是恐惧，只是宫口撑开，子宫收缩的疼痛。omega的身体为迎接alpha的注入，正热切地准备着。此刻他完全受alpha摆布。如果alpha射精，他只能任之在体内成结，烙上永恒的标记。

鼬并不抗拒标记。这个被自己全心全意的爱浇灌，又被迫不得已的疏离锤打的弟弟，带着满身他的痕迹，不顾一切地追逐着他。坚毅的心涌现出浓烈的爱，比一切生理标记更强大，他无法左右，无法抗拒，只求不沉沦太深，以至失去理智。

标记的特殊气味难以掩饰，一些尤其灵敏的alpha会把他和他的标记者一同嗅出。他不能让佐助冒这个风险，留下一生的污点。

子宫里怒张的器物勃勃待发。

如果能唤起alpha的怜悯，鼬松驰下来，是不是该做一个泫然欲泣的眼神，可惜已经来不及酝酿，能做的，似乎只剩下祈祷，希望佐助没被本能操控。下一个瞬间，鼬惶惑了。那双欲望浸染的红瞳，分分明明的，留存了一抹清亮。果然，佐助慢慢退了出去，幽径的末端收合了。也许他刚才是真的，想标记自己。感受到佐助肩背的肌肉微微搏动的挣扎，鼬突然有点痛心于他的坚持，自己的沉默。愧疚让他不忍去看佐助埋在自己肩后的表情。

alpha第一次的释放，已经缓解omega的发情症状。缱绻片刻，又蓄势待发地挺进。几次之后，alpha抚弄omega垂软的性器，坚持不懈地讨要omega的响应，没有退出的分身又有胀大的趋势。似乎是弥补不能标记的遗憾，alpha长久地逗留在他体内，模拟成结时，两方数小时的栓连。

鼬竭尽所能地满足alpha，不管是心灵的渴望还是身体的贪恋，虽然能做的有限。疲惫渐渐袭上来。

alpha眼中的火红烧了一个晚上。

昏昏沉沉的，鼬感到在一个怀抱中悬空，穴口有黏液汩汩流出，滴落的声音实在很羞耻。接着是一番清理，再安放回床上的时候，其实已经很清醒。他偷偷睁开一条缝，有些惊讶地看到，佐助闭着眼蜷进他的侧怀，比他高大的身躯努力地想缩得更小。

仿佛要衔接13岁时戛然而止的依恋。小心翼翼，像维护一个幼稚的秘密。不想被人发现么，跟这时候的自己一样……鼬微微动了动，悄然与他额头相抵。

晨曦透进来。他们双双依偎，宛若新生婴儿受圣光洗礼。纯洁的画面，降临于彻夜行淫之后，意外地没什么不合适的。

只是想小睡一会儿，醒来已经晚了，而且全身酸痛，鼬挣扎着起床。佐助整装待发地走进来，早餐盘搁在矮柜，跨跳到床上，把他摁了回去。alpha旺盛的精力真是羡慕不来。

“我代你去，他们也都认识我。”

“你不认识他们。”鼬笑着握上抚摸自己面颊的手。

“什么？”

“做好失望的准备。”

“你好像一直不让我参与族内的事。”声音有些不满。

不去躲这个略带欺负的吻，鼬伸手翻好他衣领的褶皱。

“……你真的要迟到了。”

佐助放开他，一抹自信的笑闪过唇边。鼬怀疑他回来的时候还会不会这么得意。

傍晚时分，果然等到了怒气冲冲的脚步。

“他们想卖掉山庄和围场。”卖掉这座承载一族荣耀，地位和回忆的山林城堡，瓜分公有族产以饱私囊，弃宇智波的尊名于不顾，这就是鼬说的失望吗。佐助围着他，一脸不可思议，外加敬佩，鼬是怎么在这帮惺惺作态，各怀鬼胎的元老势力中斡旋了这么多年。

鼬面不改色，“卖了吧。”

佐助的眼睛瞪得更大了。

“我会再买回来，以你的名义，我得避嫌。”

“你有什么打算。”

鼬神秘地笑笑。几天之后，他带佐助认识了之前在政商界结识的人脉。

宴会上，带土全程翘着腿，颇有些不耐烦地听完了鼬的嘱托。心想，不就是开个空壳公司洗钱吗，达官贵人的老把戏了，没想到这个淡泊的家伙也落了这个俗套，因为是下任族长不方便抛头露面，不过保险起见都是登记在配偶名下吧。

“还有一件事，雇员必须是omega，而且要成立工会。”

带土杯子里的酒不慎污染了名贵的西装外套，“你真的要开公司？而且还是慈善业？”

“是我弟弟的公司。宇智波的私家庄园和围场，风景秀丽，从来不对外开放，很适合开发旅游。而且雇佣omega，尤其是男性，很划算，他们大多数很落魄，一个可以提供食宿的工作已经足够理想。”

“这么说，你能买下它？这可是一大笔投资。”

佐助也不解地看向鼬，这是最大的问题。鼬从不跟那些滥用手段的政客合污，他的合法收入，不可能有这么多。

“我找过角都，他有这个兴趣。”

带土撇撇嘴，有些不以为然，但又无法反驳。

佐助茫然问，“角都是谁。”

带土丢下一句，“一个葛朗台。”

鼬笑笑，“他的钱庄很成功，他是少数几个不会被偏见影响的人。”

带土摇摇头，似乎想起了葛朗台无可救药的抠门劲儿，“因为他只认得钱。”

恰当的时候，这还真是一个优点，佐助了然地想。  
10.  
厚实的防尘布簌簌落下，精美大气的家具和艺术摆设逐一呈现在阳光斜照的室内。在改造为山庄酒店前，大概是最后一次环视这里的旧貌了。帮工回去之后，鼬和佐助多逗留了一会儿，走过大厅，穿过花廊，发现台阶和石墙的细微处不可避免地有了些时光的痕迹，不免有些感怀。

庄园后的湖泊上，几只水鸭游过。他们在岸坡上相偎坐下。落日金黄的光芒在粼粼湖面上编织了一张巨大的网，将他们收拢进安宁祥和的世界中。

“记得第一次来这里，孩子们一起玩捉迷藏，我只想找你，找了一天。”佐助怀念地讲起和鼬成长的记忆，从后环抱的手臂不觉收紧了。

“我也跟了你一整天。”鼬转向佐助埋进肩窝的脑袋，柔和的目光里笑意渐深。当初暗中保护晕头转向，横冲直撞的幼弟，像个尽职的贴身保镖。

原来哥哥一直没有远离，而是在自己身后无声地守护。佐助唇边荡开一丝温暖的笑，深深呼吸鼬周身清冽的甜香。昨天才渡过发情期，暂时标记的气味还未消散，“不过，以后别这样一声不吭地站在我看不见的地方，我能和你并肩而立。”

鼬偏过头，面颊蹭着弟弟乌黑的头发，触感舒适。佐助的头发垂顺了很多，眼神仍然锐利明亮，青涩的莽撞已经脱变为成熟的勇敢，“从那次猎熊，你临危救我起，我就知道你会超越我。”

“我说过要保护你，做你的alpha，现在都应验了。”佐助笑着扳过他的肩，面对面在他唇上轻轻落吻，金黄的轮廓在碧波前相融一片。

那时候也是在这片庄园，突然成了omega，一切发生巨变，但对彼此的心情似乎没什么变化。鼬低下头，与他五指相扣，胸中萦回着幸福的温情，以致从未在这多年的艰险中流露破绽的黑眼睛，微微泛起潮湿。这是只有在佐助面前，才能无所顾虑展现的柔软。

以omega身份从政以来所经历的黑暗，承受的高压，只要想到背负这份总得有人承担的责任也是对佐助的解放，再幸苦也毫无怨言。鼬直视佐助的眼睛，那里仿佛盛着一个纯净无罪的世界。希望这份清澈永远不被玷污，才不惜与富岳冲突，也要让佐助走上跟自己不同的道路。岌岌可危的宇智波没有未来，这一点连富岳也尚未看清。意识到抑制剂逐渐失效起，争分夺秒积攒起的人脉和物质资源，终于以共同构筑理想的方式，让佐助心安理得地接受了。这个理解自己，支持自己的alpha，希望自己为他做了最正确的选择。

水鸭扑棱着起岸，空中传来鸟雀归巢的鸣响。

也许是万物即将归隐黑夜，勾起了他们对这不见天日的禁忌之恋蛰伏心底的悸动。激烈的深吻之后，他们喘息着彼此拥抱。

鼬半闭着眼，水迹莹亮的唇角紧贴在佐助耳畔，“我会一直爱你。”

“永远不分开”，佐助坚定地回应。如果山庄真的有实现预言的能力，那就请听到吧。

贴近的心脏重合在同一个跳动的节拍。亲密，激情，承诺，爱情的热烈和深厚此刻延伸向无限。

不想让这天轻易结束，回城路上，特意绕道海边。在沙滩上携手漫步，听风声涛语，看巨浪撞击礁石。亘古奔流的大海带来另一种惊心动魄，之前的誓言仿佛多了几分庄严。

直到黑夜模糊了视线，他们才回到市镇，沿街找歇脚的旅店。

一个豪气的男中音荒腔走板地唱着一首军旅乐。熟悉的乡音让他们最终停在廉价霓虹灯拼出的“鲜花酒馆”字样下。在偏远小镇里纯朴经营的小店，请个水平这么随便的驻唱反而更亲民吧。

打扮有些艳俗的老板娘热情地招揽了他们。在简易吧台点小吃的时候，举止狂气的白发歌手自动找了上来，他兴奋的目光好像发现了晚餐。

“两位是新来的吧，老规矩，这里听唱的小费可不便宜。”他蹲在转椅上，咧嘴摊开油腻的手掌。

“哎呦，得了吧，就你那歌喉。”老板娘拍掉男人的手，顺道挤进来。她对漂亮的年轻男子总是怀着真挚的喜爱，向他们一五一十地介绍起周遭的人事，尤其是这个落拓不羁的白发大叔。

“他自称是写小说的，可从没见他写出过什么，出不起食宿钱就在这唱歌抵偿，我本来是无所谓的，可我家那位最近出海回来，这折本买卖是不让我做了，你们要是好心，就请他一顿酒吧。”

率性洒脱的落魄文人，还挺能叫人慷慨解囊的，至少席间的闲谈会很有趣。鼬和佐助相视一笑，跟这个名叫“自来也”的前文艺兵，现自由作家围桌坐了。

没想到对方真的没吃晚餐，可能中餐也没吃。佐助和鼬惊叹地看着自来也风卷残云地把桌上扫荡一空，又要了几瓶酒。

鼬推辞不过，浅尝一口，忍不住多喝了一点，清淡的口味后劲却很足，他开始不能控制omega特有的异香。幸好在这里聚居的都是被alpha挤出都市生活圈的“平庸”beta，他们对信息素如重感冒鼻塞般无所察觉。

反常地馋起酒的哥哥，面色酡红，目光莹润，身上散发的香气虽然不至于引发beta的骚动，对他这个alpha却太危险了，佐助屏着气，不动声色拿走他的杯子，找话题引开劝酒的祸首。

“前辈为什么放弃部队的优越生活，做三餐不继的小说家。”也许是最近操持公司的用人事宜，佐助多少不太理解这种不好好过日子的人。

自来也白发一荡，训斥道，“年轻人，你就没有梦想吗？”他痛快地把杯子干了个底朝天，“我一点不认可组织给我贴上的平庸标签。”

如果是歌唱艺术，组织已经很给面子了吧，佐助嘴角抽搐地想。

“我的梦想是以最真实的笔调写出最荒诞的人生。来这儿是为了取材，离奇的故事总是诞生在不为人知的角落，高傲自负的alpha作家是不会放在眼里的。”

鼬忽然抬起头，熏然醉眼亮光闪闪，平日工作中积压的满腔愤懑爆发了，“对！讨厌的alpha。”

佐助心里好像中了一箭，一个疏忽被鼬取回杯子，看他又倒了半杯。

“你不也是alpha吗。”自来也斜着眼，好奇地探究被酒精挑起情绪的沉稳青年，应该压抑了很久吧。

“嗯，我也讨厌我自己。”，鼬嘟囔着随意回答，双手捧起杯子，专心又愉快地贪起杯来。

已经逻辑混乱到自暴自弃了吗，而且喝太多了吧。佐助顾不上心疼被鼬误伤的自己，好言哄劝，试图趁鼬分心抽回杯子，没想到自来也一句“为讨厌的alpha干杯！”，前功尽弃。

见鼬又兴致勃勃地倒酒，佐助气愤地抢过杯子，冷脸抵挡鼬无辜的眨眼，“喝水。”

“佐助，这位前辈也是一个敢于为理想献身的人，以水代酒缺乏诚意。”鼬义正严辞，然而悄悄伸向杯子的手还是被佐助抓了个正着。

“你只是想喝酒吧。”，要诚意是吗，那就该实际点，佐助挑眉，“前辈，山庄的看守工作怎么样，报酬不错，还有很多时间可以写作。”

“你们没看过《闪灵》吗，长期幽闭会导致精神失常，男主也是小说家呢。”视钱财如粪土的文人完全不领情。

“佐助，怎么能用世俗的价值观囚禁一个不羁的灵魂。”鼬对着一脸呆然的佐助，孺子不可教地摇摇头，接着真诚地望着白毛作家，“山庄还有很多经历曲折，充满故事的omega。”

佐助来不及感叹酒精在鼬身上引起的放飞效应，自来也已经高声答应下来。

“作为报答……”自来也取下随身的背包，乒呤乓啷抖出一堆破烂物什，从中抄起一支旧毛笔，喊老板娘拿来长条纸，非要送他们一副自己的墨宝。

不知道是喝多了还是作家对人情世态的深刻洞察，自来也脚蹬座椅，弓身凝气，即兴挥毫，漂亮地写下“佳偶天成”四个大字。

如果眼前是两个传统的alpha，这种馈赠，搞不好要换来一顿胖揍，从而变得更落魄吧。

佐助愣了一瞬，那边鼬已经笑得前仰后合。接过自来也的笔，本有些晕乎乎的鼬强打精神，一丝不苟地在字幅旁签下自己的名字，然后笑眯眯地把笔递给脸红到脖子的佐助。

还真是意义非凡的一天呢。

不过还没完。两人回到房间，佐助留了个心眼，把鼬搜了一圈，人赃并获。他拎起一瓶酒，黑了脸质问，“真的有那么好喝吗，我怎么喝不出来。”

“那你是不会喝。”过度饮酒的鼬对自己狂浪的信息素完全不管不顾了，他轻而易举地从僵硬的alpha手里讨回瓶子，仰头给自己灌了一口，扶着佐助的脑后递上去。

异常甘美，佐助闭上眼，感到一个难忘的夜晚正拉开帷幕。

第二天退房的时候，佐助特意问了酒的牌子，是自酿的，有点失望呢。

自来也向他们挥手道别，“有空再来喝酒吧！”，没想到是节制些的那个年轻人高兴地答应了，昨晚跟自己酣畅对饮的长发青年反而闷不做声。

终于把疲惫的身躯挪进车里，鼬对着后视镜拉起风衣遮住脖子，昨晚折腾得够呛，而且还是自找的。看着身旁佐助春风得意的表情。讨厌的alpha，鼬别开脸，决定把酒精划入严格禁止的名单。  
11.

族长接任仪式一再推迟，富岳派的决策核心对原因讳莫如深。长老们隐晦地奉劝鼬在某些问题上激进一点，但收效甚微。猜忌和敷衍消耗着两方，终于在一个深冬，大家都累了似的妥协了，和和气气的，接任仪式的记者招待会在现任族长家里召开。

26岁的鼬穿着层层叠叠的繁复礼服，在暖气过大的会客厅里脸颊通红。

很有含苞待放的画面感，侧席上的佐助支着下巴，为突如其来的想象微笑了一下。不知道台下的记者是否也因这份赏心悦目，提问异常积极，气氛热烈到加长一倍时间才结束。

人群散尽后，鼬拖着笨重的衣摆，迫不及待推开窗子，寒风卷着雪屑直扑面上，他舒服地眯起眼。

“小心着凉。”关小暖气，佐助过来拉回窗户，在鼬衣服后颈处嗅了嗅，鼬闷了些汗，中和剂快掩不住omega的芳香。

“又变得好闻了。不过热成这样，少穿几件嘛。”佐助说着绕到他身前，擅自帮他减负，不一会儿，手上挂了一堆衣服。

鼬抬手不动，接受佐助关怀过头的服务，赧然提醒，“……现在有点冷了。”

勾过衣带的手指顿在空中，佐助耳朵有点发红，他干脆拽了一把，让鼬毫无防备地跌向他，“反正我是讨厌的alpha。”

“记性真好。”鼬忍笑低语，脑袋搁在佐助肩头，放心地移交重量。

“我可从没说过讨厌omega。”佐助携着那堆衣服，围拢了鼬，“暖和了吗。”

“嗯。”鼬抬起头，视线投向窗外白茫茫的远方，“山庄经营地不错？”

“我找到了可靠的伙伴，有他们帮忙，比预计顺利。”佐助循着鼬的目光，仿佛看到共同期待的未来，“omega们在那儿的生活很愉快，最近热衷办舞会。”

大雪封山的日子，雇员常有消遣活动，优哉游哉。一对比，同为omega的鼬实在太劳碌了。刚刚裹了厚实的外衣，看着很饱满，现在隔着单薄的布料相贴，才知道又消瘦了些，冬天竟然不贴点膘。

提议放松一下，让鼬半踩着自己脚背，在没有伴奏的安静室内，缓慢移动了几个舞步。鼬专心盯着交叠的脚，太过拘谨，反而错开节奏，两人被累赘的衣物双双绊倒，滚作一团，笑闹了一会儿。

“今天我来下厨，把我的omega养肥。”佐助笑眼弯弯，把他从衣服堆里拉起来。

“哈哈，你的手艺，我很期待。”

为佐助自告奋勇的煮夫时间，他们特意去了很远的大超市采购食材。回来的时候，富岳在摇椅上听着耳机，美琴擦擦手，笑嘻嘻让出厨房，打算早点出门参加太太们的聚会。儿子们也过起了自己的小日子，美琴不由欣慰，含饴弄孙的美好幻景自然而然浮上脑海。孙子吗，美琴回到现实，可能注定是个遗憾吧。

系好围裙的佐助摩拳擦掌，像模像样，引得鼬前来围观。

“这个形状……你是想做土豆丝还是薯条。”

沉默几秒，面对鼬皱眉探究的认真神情，佐助忽然做了个投降的惨笑，“大概是……土豆泥”

被弟弟惨败于土豆的气馁表情逗得破功，鼬笑着从他背后环过臂，握稳他的手。

“应该这样切。”

鼬精湛的刀功如同变魔法一样，佐助睁大眼睛，屡屡发出赞叹的惊呼。和鼬一起的时候经常外食，还以为他跟自己半斤八两。这么说，鼬在办公府邸亲制美食款待工作伙伴是真的了。真是令人羡慕。

一直在厨房门口闷声不响的富岳干咳几声。两人尴尬地分开，尽量显得从容。

富岳丢下一句凶吉难测的“跟我来二楼教室”，脚步沉重地率先走了。

电水壶沸腾的长鸣达到顶点，不安蹿升着。佐助看向鼬，只见他关了所有炉火，似乎有这次不会轻易结束的预感。他也在不安吗，佐助握定他的手，鼬回应了一个淡然的笑。

世家子弟大多不上公校，通常在家里专门布置的教室接受指导，和惩罚。

推门声响起时，富岳站在讲台的背影纹丝不动，桌上摆着一只录音笔。两个小时前，一名记者曲折地联系上他，歉意万分地说，采访用的录音笔很可能遗落在刚刚的招待会上。富岳答应去看看，发现了仍在录音状态的小巧电子设备。

一种找到最后一块拼图的奇异感知，富岳没有立即回电。关于鼬和佐助的种种微妙迹象渐渐呼应起来——雷打不动的定期消失，藏在书柜里的字幅和签名，鼬从不波动的alpha信息素，房间里时隐时现的甜香。摇椅上的富岳心情不能平静，他觉得必须知道一下，散场后两个儿子独处的二十分钟里，礼服上杂乱的褶皱是怎么来的。他带上耳机，按下播放键。

及时拦截了这桩家丑的外扬。

现在，铁证般的回放结束了，只剩沙沙的电流声，在偌大的教室，空空回响。

“你们还有什么好说的。”

只有无言以对的死寂回应他。

富岳闭起眼。乱伦的诅咒，早就毒蔓般缠上了他的家庭吗。想到自己常凛然勒令族人循规蹈矩，真是个天大的笑话。他转过身，手里攥着长长的教尺，乌黑的末端对准鼬。

“alpha？原来是这样一个弥天大谎。宇智波鼬，我多么以你为傲，你却忘了自己的姓氏，违抗长老，欺骗族人，还诱惑血亲胞弟，为自己的伪装提供便利。我对你失望透了，跪下。”

老年alpha愤怒的信息素乌压压吞卷而来。而让鼬缓缓跪倒的千斤之重，却来自父亲语气中的悲怆。

“爸爸，这不是哥哥的错，伪装成alpha，跟我在一起，这些都是我挑起的，他身不由己……”

富岳慢下呼吸，语气沉痛，“他还能算你哥哥吗，他对你那么做的时候，只是一个迷惑alpha的男性omega，他们生就那幅身体，为了抓住一点可怜的，向上爬的机会，什么都干得出。”

这么不堪的妄断，竟加在一向挑不出错的哥哥身上，父亲是年老昏聩，心中衡量事实的天平因偏见或偏爱彻底失调了吗。佐助瞠目结舌，愤慨让他全身发抖。

富岳嗤了一声，“你该庆幸没标记他，不然你就彻底毁了。”

“不是这样！就算你是爸爸，也不能这么诋毁他。”

佐助眼中抗争的火苗，让富岳气得脑袋嗡嗡直响，他向着让佐助执迷不悟的元凶，挥高了手，“这么多alpha，你偏偏去找最不该找的那个……”

铁尺照着鼬仅穿单薄白衫的背后呼啸落下，佐助奋力扑上去挡，肩上生生挨了一记。

“你给我让开！”

见佐助仍密不透风地严防死守着那片背脊，富岳血管突突地跳，直怪平日太过宠溺，小儿子竟敢这么忤逆自己。心一横，只管继续招呼。

劈风的声音没响几下，一直挣扎着的鼬终于掀开背上的胸膛，手肘死死把弟弟按压在身下。佐助拼命推搡鼬的双肩，平时温柔和顺，随他摆弄的鼬，单薄的身躯此刻却无法被他撼动。

落在鼬身上的铁尺更加不知轻重，嗖嗖划开空气，一下一下，击打的声音结结实实，频率令人发怵地加快着。

“爸爸，求你，别打哥哥，你该打我。”佐助汪着泪水，目光从洇出斑驳血点的白衫移向上，失去了所有气焰，哽咽着向怒火正炽的父亲哀求。

鼬转过脸，咬紧的牙关，挤出嘶哑的命令，“别说话。”，苍白的脸上只有下唇殷红鲜亮，藏着忍痛所致的伤口。

也许是红白相间的画面太过刺目，富岳住了手。

紧绷的肌肉没等来下一次责打，鼬泄了力气，瘫软下来。佐助急忙接住他翻向一边的身躯，怕触及背伤，只让鼬枕着他的手臂悬空，见他仍疼得眉头紧锁，佐助的泪水滔滔滚落，湿痕满布的脸贴着鼬，喃喃说着对不起。

不去看这揪心的画面，拄着铁尺的富岳，扶胸喘着粗气，破旧风箱般，呼啦呼啦，艰难地响着。

“趁还没人知道……我会安排佐助接替你的职务，那之后，你们不要再见面了。”

鼬面向富岳，虚弱的声音透着坚决，“父亲，我不能卸任。”

“为什么，你怕失去权力，要受人欺凌？”忽然一阵剧痛，富岳攥紧心口，“你好歹是……”

你好歹是我儿子，无论是什么性别品行，我会忍心让你处境凄凉吗。

完整的话未及出口，富岳已哑然失语。

察觉到富岳的异状，鼬和佐助不安地注视着。

父亲的影子摇晃几下，像被砍伐的参天大树，轰然倒地。

“爸爸！”/“父亲！”  
12.  
深夜，特护病房的走廊上，美琴认出了门外坐着的两个人影，焦急的脚步慢下来。

母亲在跟前站了一会儿，佐助才像回过神，慢慢抬起头，眼眶红肿，目光灰暗。鼬靠在他肩上，无声息地晕睡，围巾露出半张憔悴的脸。

这番情景让美琴几乎眼前一黑，她迟疑地开口。

“你爸爸还好吗。”

“刚过危险期，还在观察。”

美琴缓过劲，心有余悸地自语，“怎么突然发作了……”

佐助避开她的视线。

过道上的低温让美琴不由抱起臂，心疼地问瑟缩依偎的他们，“你们怎么不进去。”

“他说……不想看到我们。”佐助低下头，怜惜地看着鼬的睡颜，“哥哥也受伤了，刚上完药。”

基本猜出事件全貌，美琴的心沉下去，她谁都不气，只觉哀痛，不想再深究什么。

“我来守着，你们先回家休息。”

这时响起频频的震动音，鼬紧了紧眉，困难地醒来，从身上披着的外衣兜里取出电话。

上药时，手机随衣物一直在置物间，佐助瞄到屏幕上有一百多条未读信息。

接听时一语不发的鼬，神色渐渐凝重，收线前只沉声回了一句，“让他们配合调查。”

“出了什么事。”

“我去办公室一趟，”在两人担忧的注视下，鼬忍痛站起来，看了默不作声搀稳他的佐助一眼，“你留下照顾爸妈。”

“让佐助陪你。”美琴照旧如此坚持，比起对omega的不放心，现在更多是出于一种认可。

离开的时候，鼬感恩又歉意地，深深回望了垂首祈祷的母亲。

一脱离美琴的视线，佐助立即询问所生的变故。

“有人传出父亲病倒是受了木叶政府的迫害，富岳派的长老们借机宣布紧急状态，完全饶过我，发动一直密谋的政变，最新消息，木叶政府已经控制局面。”

在医院忙碌的六小时里，外面竟发生着峰回路转的激烈动荡。震惊的佐助慢慢恢复思考——以木叶政府的庞大体量，对政变的扑杀如此迅速，让人不由怀疑这是一场更加精心的密谋，旨在试探或铲除近来不太安分的宇智波富岳派。现在政变失败，木叶可以名正言顺地清算了。

这些门道鼬难道不清楚吗，佐助神情严峻地拉住他，“就算你没参与，到底是继任族长，现在过去太危险了。”

“我不会有事，镜会证明我的立场。”鼬笑笑，希望安慰弟弟，但是没能牵制住叛变势力的自责，使这个笑容有些勉强。鼬继而认真地说，“但是我的下属，能证明他们无罪的磁盘还在办公室。与政变有勾连的那些人，现在应该正忙着销毁能接触到的一切资料，误伤别人总好过暴露自己。”

鼬总能从顾全他人的角度缜密地思考，佐助有种了然后的无奈，自知僵持不过，只能紧随协助。

暗夜中的宇智波办公府邸灯火通明。

嘈杂的脚步和人声穿行在拆掉硬盘的机箱尸体，隆隆作响的碎纸机和最原始的烧火铜盆之间。文件燃尽的纸灰漫天飞舞，尽显大厦将倾的悲凉。

一径行至办公室，鼬以不怒而威的气势，驱散了在保险柜前忙乱的绝望族人，有几个打算同归于尽的，也被佐助放倒。鼬继而用指纹解锁，取得挽救数十个家庭的关键证据。

此时，喧嚣的引擎声，齐整的跑步声，从周边的嘈杂中逐渐突兀。武装部队迅速包围了大楼。窗边的佐助向下望去，眼神猝然凌厉起来。

“是志村的标志。”原来是这个阴谋家，不禁怒火丛生。

“佐……”，一声巨响打断鼬的话，并未上锁的门被撞开，一个士官模样的alpha举起手中的簿子比照。

“宇智波鼬。”士官有了结果，接着面向佐助，手上的纸张哗哗翻得山响，眉头深皱，“长得像亲族，怎么不在逮捕名单。”

自己是跟富岳派很有联系，却安全摘除在外的少数。如果当初从政……佐助恍然看向鼬，两个魁梧的alpha军人正要拘捕他。

没人能伤害他的omega。alpha清冽的信息素因愤怒和焦躁，转为令人毛骨悚然的冰寒，逼得他对面的一众军人也进入战斗状态。

“等一下！”鼬急忙叫停，“请各位先出去，我来劝他。”  
门一关上，佐助立刻用手机噼里啪啦联系起来，水月重吾也许帮得上，虽然希望渺茫。突围的想法被鼬断然否决。佐助坚决要求跟鼬一起被带走，鼬还是摇头。

磁盘塞进手里，带着体温的围巾绕到他脖子上。鼬与他额头相抵，“把它带出去，交给镜。”

窗外探照灯明晃晃的光柱扫过那一瞬的表情。

担忧，恳求，悲愤，都敌不过鼬嘴角一丝从容冷静的浅笑。

“没那么严重，志村也必须按规章调查，我拒不配合反而更糟。”

“你是omega，他从未放弃证明这一点。”遇上志村，这个变量尤其危险。

“富岳派已经名存实亡，再打击我没有意义。况且离发情期还早，我没有叛变事实，审问不会太长。”

“喂！你们好了没。”门外催促道。

随着一句温柔的“我会好好的回来”，鼬堵住佐助可能的反驳。唇伤的结痂由坚硬渐渐变得柔软，淡淡的血腥味弥漫在两人舌尖。

外面响起不耐烦的脚步，鼬抹去嘴上的血迹，走向门口，佐助的指尖无力地划过他的手腕。

胸口无法呼吸的窒闷直到天明时分向镜本人确认鼬的处境，才稍稍舒缓。佐助回到医院，见美琴伏在富岳身旁睡着了。富岳挂着点滴的手轻拂她泛起苍白的鬓角，看到玻璃窗外的佐助，他别开视线。

至少不会动怒伤身了，佐助松一口气靠在门上。只希望眼前这份短暂的安宁不要太快结束。

镜保证过，富岳身体欠佳，暂时不会拘押问审。于是，没必要向父亲透露任何实情，一无所知比较利于病情恢复。

把政变的消息阻隔在病房外并不太难。特护床位的vip病人很难被外界打搅。而且，富岳对鼬的消失并不过问。这一点，美琴念叨了没良心的富岳七天，直到富岳憋红了脸，气急败坏地说。

“我下手这么重，他当然不肯来了！”

美琴噗嗤一声笑出来，富岳脸羞愧得更红了。

“鼬没这个意思，只是这几天有点事。”

“……他的伤怎么样了。”

“佐助说不碍事了。”

“哼！两个小混球！碍他们什么事了。”

“哎呀，你又来了，老顽固。”

这次还是别劝阻爸妈的小拌嘴了，外面的佐助忍笑关回正要打开的门。这意外的一幕，鼬也会忍俊不禁的，佐助拿出手机走下楼，不知道五分钟的限时通话够不够描述清楚。应该说得生动点，佐助在脑中措辞，开场的话就说，我觉得爸爸会同意我们。

接通了，佐助有些激动，以至没注意到擦身而过的几个提着慰问花篮面无表情的黑衣人。

这天稍晚的时候，久未见人的志村突然出现在鼬的审讯室里。

“看你的样子，似乎心情不错，我都不忍心破坏了。”  
鼬警觉地看着他，这两天的审问已经翻不出新花样，倒能看出志村拖延时间的意图。由于审不出什么，一直延长的拘留眼看要结束，等不到omega的发情期，也许志村想了什么别的诡计证实他的性别。这份执着后的企图，让鼬实在无法猜测。

“我今天去探望了你父亲。”

医院总是会通融那些手握实权的政要。

“你做了什么。”鼬强忍怒火。父亲现在的病情受不了太大刺激。

志村显然也知道这点，他笑了一下，“我的老同僚最在乎的就是他那一族的荣耀，我只是不忍心看他蒙在鼓里。”

这份无端的恶意让鼬震惊地几乎说不出话来，“为什么……这对你有什么好处。”

志村愉快地看着他。

一直以来，富岳掌握他贪污的证据，阻挠他建立自己的帝国。志村花了几年时间终于销毁了那些罪证。出于一种卑劣的报复心，他抓住一切机会，让宇智波，让富岳一家跌入底谷。顺便在这个过程中，获取不限于复仇快感的好处。

好处之一，很可能是眼前这个近乎完美的自然造物，他最看好的优秀“omega”。富岳派的倒下，意味着“育种计划”不再有决策层上的阻力。届时，如果一个足够有影响力，足够光鲜夺目的omega率先参与计划，那么公众对这一巨大变革也会认同接受。

不过首先，得证明自己的猜测。

alpha是易怒的生物。这句众所周知的结论，虽然是心理学的判定，却是从生物学的角度衡量的。信息素暴涨是alpha愤怒的显著特征，静坐的志村，等待鼬情绪的顶点。

办事员向屋里报告了富岳病危的消息。

除了摧毁富岳的健康，安排医院之行的另一项收获，就是眼前这个终于愤怒地，一把提起他枯瘦躯干的“alpha”先生。

毫无意外，空气中没有任何物质意义上的波动。

连同鼬自知暴露而瞬间僵硬的表情。

预感还真准确，志村得逞地感叹。

看着被赶到的保安拉开的鼬，倒在地上的志村边咳边笑，“……出于人伦关怀，你有三天的探视假，如果需要丧假，一共有十天。”

志村还想讥讽几句。鼬已经冲了出去。

医生从抢救室步出，向家属摇了摇头。佐助支撑崩溃的美琴。

富岳弥留的目光从众人脸上划过，佐助知道他在寻找谁的身影。

“哥哥就快来了。”

大雪纷纷扬扬，佐助沿着拥堵在积雪中的车队，与一路奔跑而来的鼬相会。急忙脱下大衣让仓促中没拿外套的鼬穿上，握紧他冰冻的手，直到交到父亲颤抖的手中。

已经说不出话的富岳看着鼬，意识混沌的眼中没有责备愤怒，也不是纵容姑息，而是凄然歉然。

“爸爸……”从来没有这么叫过富岳，现在却脱口而出。鼬忽然视线模糊，看不清富岳最后的表情。

“他听到了，走得很安详。”美琴擦去鼬的眼泪，和佐助一起，抱紧这个一直以继承人标准严苛要求自己，从未与父亲享受过亲子之乐的长子。  
13.  
佐助眺望远方连绵的青山。比起目睹一族衰败，长眠此处的清静之所，也许是对父亲的仁慈。

葬礼规格不大，因为送别的人不多，来的都是至亲故交。富岳在政界的联系现在都忙着撇清关系。没了那些虚与委蛇倒也是件好事。教堂的气氛真挚融洽。

牧师说完祷词，长子上前追忆父亲生平，黑色西装熨贴笔直，发言深沉有度。

本该肃穆的环节，散漫惯了的水月望着台上忽然由衷称赞了句，“真人太好看了。”

招来身边佐助阴沉沉的一眼。水月后背一凉，忙向顶头老板弥补过失，“你也不错，不比你哥差！”

呃，好像抓错重点。佐助不见舒缓的僵硬表情让水月更抖了。

另一边香菱狠掐他一把，小声说，“谁稀罕你夸，是不合时宜啦，笨蛋。”

两名伙伴都没猜出，水月无意的失言，对佐助的警示：这几年对山庄雇员往日遭遇的了解，他完全明白一个失势的，漂亮的，未被标记的omega会有多危险。

如果再有上次那样被迫分离的时候，alpha的伪装能安然保护他吗，更别说志村已经知道真相。

上午的流程一结束，佐助去了教堂后山约好的地点。深藏在微霜的高草中的，黑色座驾的后车厢。

车里的暖气很大，鼬只着单衣，长裤西装已在前座叠放整齐。车门拉开的一瞬间，嗖嗖的冷风灌进来，鼬眯了眯眼，下意识握臂耸肩。丧期发情的无奈，让他勉强笑笑，目光有些迟滞，但身体的渴望赶超了任何无关的心情。

两股信息素如天然磁石，吸引相撞。

因穿行寒风而裹了些冰霜的alpha烈气，一碰上omega的温香，立即融化燃烧。

“不要弄脏衣服。”，下午还有最后的仪式。

已经骑跨上去的佐助依言直起上身，鼬坐起来，帮他脱下庄重的外套。

趁鼬专心对付衬衣扣子，佐助蹭他的头发，亲吻他的眉心鼻梁，抚摸疤痕残留的背部，剥去他身上最后的束缚。

鼬全身赤裸，双肩被推按，柔软地倒在皮座椅上，皮制品的表面冰凉，他微微打颤，佐助火热的纠缠紧随而上。

只是这次的前戏不合情理地激烈漫长，还没有插入，omega已经咬着手背，呜咽着喷涌热液。贴合的腹间一片湿滑，佐助蠕动几下，黏糊糊的液体令人羞耻地从两人腰侧挤出。

“看，好多。”佐助用手抹了一些，迷醉地舔舐，润泽的嘴唇携着腥膻压向鼬，一个分享的吻，长得令人窒息。

在alpha统治下的omega，越挣扎越发鲜活透亮，漆黑的眼珠蒙上薄薄水雾，闪烁情迷的光彩，重获呼吸之后，困惑而埋怨地望着吞下他的精液，双眼显出赤红的alpha。

“哥哥好甜。”

佐助不遗余力的挑逗，鼬下身湿得一塌糊涂。白生生的长腿被抬起来，臀下那片皮椅像抹了层油光，深厚的黑亮一直延伸到车座底下，粉嫩的穴口急迫地翕张，恨不得立刻吞下屡屡过门不入的怒张巨物。

长腿绕上alpha的腰际，不住向里勾拉，鼬双眼水汪汪，泣音颤颤，“进来。”

omega气息的甜度几秒内迅速窜升，粘稠糖浆一般，粘住无端消磨他的alpha，引他深入omega隐秘之所的爱巢。

终于……这份充实感。鼬仰起的下颚渐渐落回，不等他反应，抽插越来越快，车箱剧烈摇撼，他双手慌乱寻找抓握。佐助扣住它们，连同密合的性器，上下都联结着，一同在动荡中沉沦。

如果标记血亲的鼬是沉沦，他还真有这个打算。一下把鼬的双腕死死摁在他脑侧，不让他有任何逃脱的可能。

一阵强烈的宫缩，鼬疼得惊叫起来，冷汗涔涔流下，痉挛的双腿勉力并拢，想挤出入侵者。

“别闹了……快出去，好疼”，鼬的责备颤不成声，细弱地更像恳求。

“不是让我进来吗，疼就抱紧我吧”，佐助喘着气，抚开鼬汗湿的发丝，倾身牢牢圈住鼬整个肩臂，鼬稍稍合并的双腿又被迫分得更开。

佐助难耐地顶了一下，鼬倒抽了口凉气，咬牙咽下叫喊，困在胸膛间的双臂争动起来，“不是进那里……别动了……放开”

抑制住抽动的本能，佐助正过他在撞击中滑向一边的脑袋，盯着他的眼睛认真说，“不动我就射了”

那不就标记成结了吗，为什么突然打破三年来谨守的规则，还选在这个时间点。鼬奋力推了他一把，却被佐助顺势牵拉手腕坐起，抽搐的双腿，险些让后穴的巨物成根没入，只好抱紧佐助的脖子，好像抱了块救生浮木。

想让那东西滑脱子宫，鼬直了直腰，一阵过电般的痛楚，他呻吟一声，软软落回去，引发佐助粗重的叹息。这样下去，只会让情火更旺。对这样的身体感到绝望，鼬放弃徒劳的反抗，露出泫然欲泣的表情，祈求alpha的怜悯，这是最后的尝试了。

高傲的哥哥，为了不被自己标记，不惜以驯服示弱的姿态乞怜。如果不是三年的相处，悉知了他的想法，自己现在要心碎至死了吧。

佐助抱着他，缓缓放倒，让他脱离窘境，手指爱怜地抚过他交织着痛苦和兴奋，尤显动人的脸庞。平日的鼬太坚强，有时会忘了omega无法克服的弱点，与其让他经历越来越多不得不低头的现实的残酷，不如让自己伤害他一次，结束他危险的伪装，“让我标记你。”

“我知道了，好好说就行，不用这么冲动……”鼬镇定了一会儿，脸上浮现谅解的微笑，一副有商有量的样子，仿佛好好说了，他肯定会同意。

“我如果说了，你不会给我机会，做到这一步。”

鼬愣了愣，不知道什么时候起，已经哄骗不了他了。是自己掉以轻心，对弟弟毫无保留，才让他把心和身体一同摸透了。

“现在的情形，没必要继续alpha的伪装，那只会让你面临更多危险。一个真正alpha的气味会保护你，染上我的气味，我很强，以后会更强，那些跃跃欲试的alpha能从我的信息素里分辨这一点，没人敢动你，连那该死的'育种计划'也不能未经alpha同意就强收他的omega。”

不因为疼痛或者是强装的可怜，鼬眼中泛起真实的泪光，车窗透出的窄小天空上，遥遥可见教堂皎洁的尖顶，群鸽飞掠十字架。焦点回到车内，架在弟弟肩上的，自己绷直的脚尖。想到富岳怒斥的话，之后种种不幸，这段关系，仿佛一个诅咒的开端，他难辞其咎。乱伦的罪恶感深深攫住了他。

“我不能再害了你，你会身败名裂。”

“我不从政，不为人师表，又不是抛头露脸的明星，就让大家知道我标记了我哥哥，最优秀的omega好了。他们嘴上谴责，心里羡慕还来不及。充其量就是口诛笔伐，商业上合作伙伴只认得真金白银，能拿我怎么样。”

“哪有这么简单。名誉是最好的护身符，你往后也会需要跟那些在乎名誉的人打交道。”

“以后的事，谁知道，也许那是个不同的世界，相爱的人都能幸福地生活。”

“说这样的话，真是天真的梦想家。”鼬疲惫地笑了，声音在喉咙里磕磕绊绊。

“我以为那也是你的梦想。”佐助马上开始吻他，呼吸渐渐急促。omega的子宫本能地兴奋起来，一阵阵收缩的小高潮持续着，催促alpha缴械。

鼬无法放松，不管是体内不知何时会走火的枪，还是心中罪恶的枷锁。他不安地别过头，结束这个危险的吻，“这次……先算了吧，下午还有仪式，来不及成结。”

“还有四个小时，来得及。”

“不够。”

“够的，我会证明、”佐助眼中迸发了更深的赤红，压下鼬的腿，紧实的腰肌绷出线条，像要动真格的。

“不要！”鼬挣扎着叫停，不顾疼痛地强烈扭动腾挪。因射精冲动猝然胀大，倒勾宫口的伞状顶端，竟被猛然挣脱。喷射着的性器一径滑出体外，一部分热液洒在鼬黏糊糊的小腹，带着相似遗传信息的两股精湿，相融了。

下体牵拉的巨痛，让alpha眼前一黑，却远远比不上omega。

鼬捂着下腹蜷成一团，冷汗成股流下，疼得几乎晕死过去。佐助哑然看着鼬下体渗出血液，那种鲜红也在自己的“凶器”上昭彰。

无法分担也无法体会他此刻的疼痛，佐助无助地抱着湿淋淋的鼬，轻吻他的嘴角，手掌温着小腹，尽力安慰他，让他缓解。

被鼬豁出命抗拒，看着鼬因自己受伤，佐助一点不比痛苦万端的鼬好受多少，“哥哥，为什么……”

鼬微弱的声音，慢慢坦白了心中最深的阴影，“……带着你的味道和父亲告别，我觉得……罪恶。”

佐助的心渐渐沉下去，他们的关系间接导致父亲罹难，难道他不自责。

但失去父亲的悲痛，让他更加恐惧任何失去鼬的可能，鼬不仅仅是亲人。这份恐惧压倒一切，刻不容缓。让他在父亲葬礼上，大逆不道地标记兄长。

现在却不得不搁浅。伤处愈合之前都不能标记他。

象征失去的预言般的恐惧又慌张地袭上来，他咬着鼬的耳朵，近乎胡言乱语地威胁恳求，“哥哥，别被我以外的任何人标记，我会疯，你会后悔。”

下午，墓园起了风，鼬在落葬的棺椁上洒了第一把土，带领队列缓行致哀，步履稳重。紧随其后的次子望着眼前西装笔挺的背影，无法联想几小时前的混乱不堪。

葬礼接近尾声时，尖锐的警笛驱散了肃立的人群，山下密不透风地围堵起黑压压的警车，让人以为是逮捕手持重械的恶徒，而不是押解假释的政治嫌疑犯。

其实早就让重吾指挥雇佣兵占据了有利位置，零星枪火构成暴力抗警，案子直接转交刑事那边的波风，律师已经打点好一切，志村不会得手。不过鼬联系了镜，希望和平解决。

一个小时后，螺旋桨的轰鸣接近了林中空地，止水从绳梯下来，向他们俩挥挥手，大声喊道。

“放心吧，镜已经接手后续的审讯。”

螺旋桨搅得喊声支离破碎，佐助听得半真不假，紧紧握着鼬的手，不敢放开，直到鼬转身抱住他，耳边传来清晰的温柔声音，“放心吧。”

直升机开走了，留下漫天落叶，孤独地飘旋。  
14.  
镜的审问组效率奇高，第二天下午已经可以结案，不过志村惊动了首相猿飞。  
   
木叶高层为此组织了一场内部会议，解决争端和遗留问题。  
   
“让同宗审查本案要员，实在无法放心，请镜老先生多包涵。”志村说着恭敬的话，却忧虑地望向主席台的猿飞。  
   
志村的惺惺作态让镜皱眉，知悉逼反富岳派全经过的镜，义愤难平地站起来，“这次的政变，不是单方的责任，我以为在座都清楚。”  
   
猿飞咳嗽几声，愧疚地看向宇智波家族仅存的单翼，示意这个话题不便深入。  
   
镜惊觉政变的事实让原本中立的猿飞开始偏向志村，他心寒地坐回去，就事论事地回归议题，“在座手里的材料足够证明鼬没有过错，我不会因为他的姓氏袒护他。”  
   
纸张翻动的声音刷啦啦响起来，志村揣手静坐，对镜派发的详实证据并不关心，他冷然开口，“鼬是正直的孩子，对政变很反感，恰恰是这点最让人担心。他的正直会让他在你这儿受难。”  
   
“你这是什么意思？！”镜震怒地质问志村，“我也有谋反之心吗。”  
   
志村竟怀疑起镜对木叶的忠诚，连猿飞也看不下去，出言制止志村无礼的指控，“镜老先生对木叶的奉献有目共睹，你这话太过分了。”  
   
“你们宇智波两派的关系，这几年似乎不清不楚？”  
   
“请志村先生注意措辞。”想到宇智波一族原本可期盼的统一未来，镜惋惜地说，“两派关系缓和，得益于鼬和止水两个小辈的交情，这本是好事……”  
   
“既然这样，鼬为什么不接受你的留用，还有比你这儿更好的去处吗。”  
   
镜默然，鼬的婉拒也让他诧异，无法回答这个问题。  
   
挑拨之后，志村趁势而上，继续将话题往某个方向引，“而且，审问这么快就有了结果，我怀疑你们使用了非法的刑讯手段，让鼬不能说出全部事实。为了不继续受你的胁迫监管，他当然要拒绝了。”  
   
“太荒谬了。”镜不想再跟他胡搅蛮缠下去。  
   
志村不依不饶的势头也让猿飞头疼，会议已经超时，主席猿飞沉吟片刻，“鼬还在这栋楼里吧，让他上来，当面对质，两位有异议吗。”  
   
镜无所反应，只觉浪费时间。  
   
志村满意地揣回手，点头笑道，“那再好不过。”  
   
刚给佐助回了电话，说自己很快能回去，转身就对上了靠在门上，一脸歉意的止水。对方摸摸鼻子，无奈地说“……可能还要再耽搁一会儿。”  
   
鼬随止水向顶楼的议事厅走去。不太清楚状况，只希望不要太久，不然手机又要被打爆，鼬眼角不觉掠过一丝笑影，不过，会场应该不能接听吧。  
   
想到前天扶鼬下机时，西装里沉甸甸的汗水。止水体贴地慢下步子，回头确认了向他微笑致谢的旧友。起初以为是发情期，知道他抑制剂效果减退，还暗中将楼里的alpha警卫临时替换成beta。现在看来并没有发情症状，只是步伐有些迟缓。  
   
会议室宽阔的木门沉重地关实了。  
   
两人对屋里大动干戈的架势都吃了一惊，更让人吃惊的是猿飞的命令。  
   
“鼬君，请你脱衣服。”必须保持中立的猿飞，省去任何有诱导嫌疑的前言，陈述的口气听不出起伏。  
   
在两人到来之前，屋内就镜是否“非法用刑”又车轱辘论战好几个来回，猿飞此时只想用最直观的事实让志村迅速闭嘴，翻过这一页。  
   
唐突的指示让人本能地抗拒，鼬尝试从台前几人或严肃或烦闷的脸上，看出些前因后果。  
   
“身上有伤吗。”镜温和地稍作解释。  
   
镜的态度让鼬消除了些戒备，他照实点了点头，人群传出惊疑的议论。  
   
“让我们看看。”镜平静地说。  
   
众人注视下，鼬犹如聚光灯下的焦点，迟疑地走到厅中，转过身，黑色西装下降到腰际，接着是雪白的衬衣领子，他将长发撩到身前，大半个背部袒露出来，细腻紧实的肌理上，累累伤痕，赫然在目。不过显然是有些时日的旧伤，不会是镜所为。年轻好斗的alpha谁没些冲动的印记，男子汉血性的证明，众人不以为意，只有止水对那些惨烈交错的瘢痕微微皱眉。  
   
既然没人追问背伤的来源，鼬松了口气，将衣服从肩上拉回去。  
   
此时，一种奇异而难言的热感悄悄弥散开来，在座一些年轻alpha窒闷地松了松衣领。为什么一个alpha寻常的动作，会让人觉得诱惑，疑问无声地传递着。  
   
洗脱嫌疑的镜，率先打破四周不寻常的沉默，开启下一个议题，也是他非常在意的，鼬的去留问题，“孩子，你还年轻，基础很好，就这么退出太可惜了，真的不考虑我之前的推荐吗。”  
   
“实在是……很抱歉。”鼬低下头。镜提供的幕僚职位其实很适合自己，但他已经不确信继续与志村共存一个体系，能不受掣肘地展开工作，或者仅仅保障人身安全，毕竟自由度不比做代理族长时……是该为政治生涯画上句点了，还好保全了佐助，狂澜难挽的几年里的斗争总算没有白费。  
   
“是想投奔弟弟，富岳家仅剩的希望吧？”志村站起来，活动一下手腕，朝鼬走过来，“他的好几个项目还在我的安全部门压着，资本家总是难堪信任，尤其是叛变一族出身的，我想该多考验一下他的品格。”  
   
“假公济私。”鼬狠狠瞪回去。  
   
“什么，我听不清。”志村猛然缩进距离。  
   
电光火石间，鼬看清了志村藏在袖中的泛着蓝光的电笔。行动被下体的伤牵制，他无法完全避过。一阵剧烈的痛麻，鼬虚软地倒下去。  
   
“怎么了！”志村夸张地张大眼睛，故作愤慨地喊道，“果然是用了不留外伤的刑讯手段吧，镜先生，看来要好好检查一番了！医疗队！”  
   
止水怒不可遏地掐住志村的手腕，电笔啪嗒一声落在地上。然而白衣后勤已经簇拥而上，像商量好似的，移开伤患无力挡在腹前的手，仪器透视般的超声波迅速完成扫描。  
   
机器是骗不了人的，omega发育完善的子宫很快会呈现在影片上。志村胜利般地笑了，暴露出他真正的目的。一个在众目睽睽之下，会格外有冲击效果的计划。  
   
“鼬，你竟然是……”志村展示般举起胶片，“为了仕途，迟迟不被标记，这样的日子很幸苦吧。”  
   
全场屏息凝气，在惊人的事实面前，志村无赖的取证手段，忽然无人追究了。  
   
安静的室内，只有记录员繁忙的敲键声。  
   
猿飞叹口气，轻声说，“别记了。”  
   
彻底安静下来。  
   
志村挣开止水，面向猿飞，“对一个omega政治诈骗犯，我的‘育种计划’应该是最仁慈的去处了。”  
   
无性别主义的猿飞支臂沉吟，认为将优秀人才限制为一个哺育者是种损失，“鼬的工作并无过失，对没有实质损害的‘诈骗’就别横加指责了，至于去留问题……鼬！你还好吗。”  
   
想支起上身的鼬好像牵动了什么，痛苦地倒回去，下意识捂住腹部。  
   
志村下手也太狠了吧，猿飞责备地看过去，志村疑惑不解的神色却不像是装的。  
   
这时一直在旁的医生像发现答案，他推推眼镜，指向胶片上子宫的入口，惊讶而胆怯地说，“……这是，性侵的伤，应该在近期……”  
   
猿飞面色铁青，镜脸色煞白，志村极力掩饰眉角飞扬的意外之喜。三位高层各异的神色，伴随台下逐渐热烈的猜测，遐想，议论，搅和成一团成分复杂的浊气，随时准备炸响。  
   
在精神肉体双重打击下，鼬难以抗争地卧在厅中央，感知过载般，木然垂下眼帘。任那些惊讶的，羞辱的，失望的，同情的眼球在自己身上翻滚，让那些逐渐勾勒出细节的绘声绘色的唇舌肆意咀嚼。  
   
“再怎么优秀强大的omega，也无法摆脱生理劣势，在alpha身下臣服。”志村怜悯般开口，“我的‘育种计划’也是对他们的保护啊。”  
   
猿飞无言了。  
   
难道真是自己的审讯人员犯下的，镜站起来，悲愤地问，“是谁，鼬，不用害怕，我会主持公道。”  
   
“他们恐怕不够格。配得上鼬君的alpha，我很早以前就说过一个猜想，不知道鼬君还记不记得。”志村慢悠悠接话。  
   
志村的威胁强行拽回鼬的感知，他终于注意到口袋里轻微的震动声。佐助接二连三的简讯塞满了手机屏幕。  
[我来接你]  
[在楼下了]  
[今天的警卫好不专业，随便就放我进来了，你在哪]  
[哥哥，你在哪，为什么不回信]  
。  
。  
。  
[鼬，别跟我开玩笑]  
[别躲我]  
[我会找到你，很快]  
   
佐助是不是在附近了，鼬绝望地苦笑了下，看到这种情况，他会一口认下吧，自己果然要拉着他名誉扫地，万劫不复，毁了他的一生吗。  
   
一个脚步声走近，宽厚的身体倾覆下来，遮蔽了一些纷纷扰扰的视线和杂音。鼬被抱起来，遇上止水爱怜的目光，自己是要被“认领”了吗。  
   
人群炸开一片哗然。  
   
“是他干的吗。”/“真看不出来！他竟然是那种硬上的人。”/“他们不是关系不错吗。”/“也许就是那种关系，不小心玩脱了吧”  
   
止水好像没听到一样，上前几步，对台前三位高层说，“既然他不需要伪装下去，我也不用为了不标记他，让他意外受伤。”  
   
志村憎恨地看着半路杀出的止水。按原先的猜想，鼬的情况肯定存在一个不标记他的情人，如果是鼬的弟弟，拆散不伦的关系，以“保护”之名将omega收入“育种计划”，会容易的多。  
   
止水的微笑永远风轻云淡，不具一丝侵略，他轻声询问怀里静默的鼬，“我们走吧。”  
   
确实，这不仅是当前最快的脱身之法，也可能是，符合所有人利益的，一劳永逸的解决方案。  
   
鼬灰暗的眼睛，失神地转动了一下，压抑某种巨大沉重，汹涌澎湃的情感对一个名字的呼求之声，缓缓点头。  
   
佐助急奔向顶楼那间最恢宏的会议室，正要挡开门口拦阻的警卫，散场的人们自个儿涌了出来，他匆忙抓过一个，“鼬，在哪儿。”  
   
对方被他的逼视吓得直打哆嗦，“……那个可怜的omega，现在不知在哪儿正被标记吧。”  
   
人潮杂沓的脚步飞掠不尽，耳中听到的，只有自己冰冷的喘气声。  
15.  
“新地方很远，不过很安全。”

跨上军机的时候，领子被扯了一下。低头见鼬紧盯自己肩后的升降梯，样子有些难舍。但很快转回来，黑眼睛恢复了沉厚，“走吧。”

忽然明白他的抑制剂早就失效了。看来自己胡诌的“意外”很可能是真的。

也的确无法想象，除非自愿，哪个alpha可以强迫他。不，也许有一个。止水发现自己并不是很惊讶。

如果是他的话，倒能理解鼬离开的决意。

“不道个别，好歹是家人？”试探了一下。

无光的瞳孔迅速聚拢，随即释放，知道瞒不过，“那就走不了了。”

舷窗下的木叶渐渐远了。

看他直接掐了手机电源，止水心里好像揪了一下，“你还真狠心，对他，也对自己。”

“只能由我来。”

军机拔高后的大气有点冷，止水揽过他，不只为了提供些温暖。

“希望你知道自己要什么。”

没有回答。难以支撑的脑袋，歇在就近的肩膀。止水调整了下姿势，让他舒服地睡上一觉。新环境应该挺需要精力适应。

眼前四面漏风的小木屋，估计不是任何人想要的。鼬叹为观止地张了张嘴，不过很给面子的，没有停顿脚步。止水汗颜地把脱穿的门把卡回原位，轻轻一推。幸好屋里还没被偷儿搬空，基本设施还在，只是过不上现代化的生活。

这里是打算颐养天年的居所。职业的关系，不指望顺利退休，所以没怎么上心打理。同样的原因，不会标记omega，alpha的死亡对被标记者是不小的折磨。于是出于道德，一直是个不负责任的alpha情人。原以为这种定位，很容易找个固定的男性omega，结果每段关系都以被要求标记而终结。

“因为你太好人了，他们都觉得不能错过。”鼬曾经这么安慰在酒吧排解苦闷的止水。

“怎么没人像你一样坚定呢。”止水仗着明晃晃的醉眼，趁机袭上去。鼬没让自己躲开，毕竟是那么不谋而合的出路，一时没有拒绝的理由。

没来得及分辨那股清甜是omega本身的味道，还是他手里的果汁，鼬就退开了。当时以为他是放不下骄傲，没想到是不能理性地规划感情。自己又何尝不是，止水摘下无线电耳机，揉揉被镜的怒吼蹂躏的耳朵，身后的鼬衔着钉子自如地上了爬梯。

“好了？”

“还有三处漏雨。”

“我是说你的身体。”

一声突兀的敲打，钉子歪了，还好没砸到手。

到了这一步还是不能理性吗。那么发情期之前还有回转余地，止水耷拉眉毛，宽容地笑了，“我可以把他带来。”

“我需要点酒。”

从集市回来的路上，听到海鸥的鸣叫，鼬向飞鸟滑翔的方向停步，这儿也有一片海吗。

循着潮气真的到了海滩。鼬出神地看着金黄的海面，浪花扑岸，湿了裤脚。止水帮他挽起来，像照顾一个孩子。

海天相撞之处，是看不见的故乡，让人爱恨交杂的不公的世界。鼬也想起遥远的人和事了吗。

汪着无边海洋的黑眼睛里，夕阳燃尽了。内心的澎湃似乎久久不息，渐渐盈满眼眶。原来泪纹真的是泪流下的轨迹，很是凄美。止水转回脸，不忍看他痛苦担忧。把握不大，还是希望试试。

“猜猜我为什么喜欢你。”

“我做菜很好吃?”

“……那也是个原因。”止水的嘴角抽搐几下，想说你就像弟弟一样让我想爱护，心却因鼬目光中的狡黠忽然紧了。这个简单的类比鼬早就感受很深了吧，虽然他接过起开的瓶子时有一瞬的犹豫。

想让鼬体验一下，他给佐助的那种爱。十分温柔地，吻顺着高领毛衣中沉睡的分泌腺一路落下，止水抬起头，有些受伤，“不是说喝了酒会进入状态。”

鼬纳罕地看了眼空空的瓶子，“味道不对？”

alpha的气息迅速委顿。下巴被轻轻啄了啄。见鼬小心翼翼的歉疚的模样，止水不禁笑了，决定饶过他。

鼬乖乖当了一晚抱枕。不是很习惯，第二天醒的很迟，穿回军装的止水匆匆跟他交代了一遍生活指南。直升机消失在窗外湛蓝的天穹。

等镜消气，等佐助放下，显然不是一个时间量级。

发情期前一天，止水赶回来，按鼬的要求，没有带上谁。

“临床三期的新型抑制剂，正对你的情况，要不要做小白鼠？”忘了不能笑了，止水龇了龇牙，“那小子真够损的，净往脸上招呼。”

“没事吧。”果然遇上了，鼬有些慌乱地担忧，差点没接住抛来的小药瓶。

“没事。”止水顿了顿，也许鼬想听他的消息，“他也没事……至少生龙活虎。”

如果不算上那双眼里疯狂的嫉妒和愤怒，以及隐隐的凄惶。要不是那些西装革履的家伙还算有力气，勉强架住他，自己还真脱不了身。止水找出伤药，跨过地上林林落落的书报稿纸，到沙发上自疗。

“你就没想过他会一蹶不振？”

“想过。”鼬帮他料理有些麻烦的眼角，“幸好他没有。”

止水顺手捡起几份摊开的杂志，都是商业版，冷峻的面孔，锐意的眼神，还有图片旁风风火火的报道。新闻里的主角仿佛要掠夺全世界的目光，同样英姿勃发的彩照还出现在金融版，科技版，医疗版和娱乐版——和医界门阀之女春野樱被偷拍的牵手照。

“也许我很快也能回去了。”

止水不确定鼬欣慰的眼中是不是闪过一丝失落。

“别高兴得太早”，止水指指自己铁证一般的脸，“他会不在乎你？”

“他一时不能接受。”手上轻柔了一些，就算是以慷慨的omega之友自居的义勇alpha，止水帮自己的也太多了。

止水撇撇嘴，嘶——又忘了。眼尖地抽出一份体育杂志，是宇智波围场开展贵族马球竞技的报道，鼬肯定没仔细看。

“姿势摆得像模像样，只是这马早过了退役的年纪了吧。”止水示意写真上佐助骑着的优雅白驹，“不觉得很眼熟？”

鼬看了一眼，确实是昔日搭档的那匹。

“围场每年培育那么多健壮的新血，为什么选它？”

“只是一张照片。”

“这是主打的宣传画，时代广场的巨幅海报，这匹温和的老绅士可出不来气势。”

“也许是卖情怀。”

止水摇摇头，叹了口气，“你就装看不见吧，我猜要不是那些生意伙伴拦着，他早就昭告世界了。”

“他疯了才会那么做”

“你怎么知道他没有”

鼬忽然一阵发愣，下手重了点，止水夸张地嗷嗷叫疼，拽过无措的手带他整个儿落进怀里，alpha的气息逼真地包围上来，“想验证的话，今晚别做小白鼠，然后去给他闻一闻，反正照你说的，他已经放下了。”

鼬下意识屏息，却悄悄抓紧垫子，尽力不去阻挡伸进衣服的手。止水于心不忍了，没再继续这个玩笑。

于是又当了一晚抱枕。没能睡着，倒不是因为不习惯。

佐助确实疯了一会儿。尤其收到鼬简短的告别语音，回电已关机的时候，揍红的拳头又紧得骨节泛白。被堵进暗巷的志村更慌了，蹬着地面退缩的皮鞋，划出一道道挣扎的弧线。如果不是镜带着护卫端枪制止了他，志村大概能当场解脱，而不是在病床上昏迷不醒。

“你们把他藏哪了。”佐助迎向漆黑的洞口，握住镜的双肩摇撼。

亲情的羁绊还真是刻骨，不过镜没往深处想。没有回答他的嘶吼，是因为真的不知道，止水躲得太利落，没留什么线索。

也许是佐助太绝望，志村太可恶，止水又让自己问心有愧，镜把这只彷徨的凶兽放走了。对外模糊宣称志村遭了仇家报复，亏得志村素来多行不义，竟无人质疑。

猿飞维护政府形象封杀了消息。截获的会议记录里，看不出鼬和止水一起蒸发的原因。真该多逼问几句那天门口的软脚虾。

一想到镜看亲戚小辈似的慈祥目光就意难平，是米已成炊了吗。佐助无法乐观，可恶，鼬还带着伤，所有让鼬受痛的混蛋都无可饶恕。

失去理智的佐助，不吝做最坏的假设。既然全世界都要破坏他们，他更要让所有人知道，鼬是他的。即使鼬屈服了，放弃爱他，已经被别人标记。他都会重新夺回来，让鼬无处可逃，再一遍遍覆盖他身上陌生的味道。即使会让鼬很疼。看来自己也是无法饶恕的。

那么，就让世界来讨伐这个离经叛道的弟弟。说不定还能把鼬引出来，到时候再抗争回去，把他牢牢拿住。

竟是个好计谋。

不禁佩服起疯狂之下，思路清晰的自己。起身豁然拉开厚重的窗帘，晨光遍洒，一夜未眠的眼里却是熠熠的光泽，仿佛有用不完的干劲。

“我想看到明天所有电视，报纸，门户网站，都有这篇头条。”

角都恭敬地阅览衣食父母下达的谕令。

“你疯啦？”

佐助笑了。

被佐助眼里不顾一切的狂肆吓得猛吸一口昂贵的雪茄。角都很心疼。

他才不管头条的内容多么惊世骇俗。那些因为宇智波古老的尊名围拢而来的保守投资人，怕要作鸟兽散。断人财路如杀人父母，角度的三角眼竖上了，恨不得把佐助从董事会除名。再把搞事的两兄弟一起绑了，沉海喂鱼！

不不不，这些都治标不治本。

葛朗台的智慧，在面临财产危机时，飞速蹿升。脑中闪亮一下，角度沉稳地开口。

“年轻人，知道omega最看重alpha什么吗。”

佐助挑了挑眉，“别说是钱，鼬不是那么庸俗的人，再说也不缺。”

角度遗憾地摇摇头，“是能力！是前途！你要是现在这么干了，拿什么赢过那个军官alpha”

佐助的眼神冰冷了。

角度打了个寒噤，“体制内是比不过了，不过还有其他领域，等你全盘操控，谁还是你的对手，他还不巴巴地投怀送抱。”

佐助敏锐地皱眉，察觉出漏洞，“就怕他会远远看着你幸福就好。”

“那你就更需要全方位的名声鹊起，就算到时候他不回心转意，你一叫板，哗，大新闻，真正的妇孺皆知，走哪人都认得，他不从都不行。你现在公布，能掀几个浪花，消息没传到他那儿，不是白白牺牲大好赢面！总之，想稳赢，就得忍。”

虽然清楚角都的那点算盘，佐助还是听的怦然心动，只是怀疑可行性。

“舆论上先造造势，放心，这点可以交给带土的水军。金融方面，我倒能指点一下。其余的，相信你的实力！毕竟是鼬的弟弟嘛。”

佐助崛起地很快，除了白绝公关团队和角度资本的高效运作，镜也给开了不少绿灯。

不过等待总是让人心焦，鼬迟迟没有出现，志村却醒了过来。招标会上，两双惊讶的眼睛遭遇了，同时转为憎恨。

佐助轻松拿下所有想要的项目，底气十足地笑了笑，“你在医院的时候，大家的日子都好过了不少。”

“是啊，快三年了呢。”志村已经洞悉了他的软肋，“你哥哥应该连孩子都有了。”

还真是被狠狠刺了一下。稳住没动作，现在的自己，关系到一片人的生计。时间真可怕，不知不觉，改变了很多。好像走到了鼬当初的位置，理解了他关于责任和名誉的思考。

倒像是做了那财奴的嫁衣，角度点头哈腰的恭维样，越发让人感到受骗。如果再选一次……看到场内穿梭的神采飞扬的omega竞标者，佐助无法坦率地反悔。

这样的成果来之不易。

三年来，每逢艰难险境，匿名信都会指导自己该找什么人，买卖哪些资产，做怎样的调整布置。

原始的沟通方式，单向，无法追踪。

鼬，你真的只打算远远地看着吗。


	2. 16

16.  
镜接手了志村晕迷撂下的那部分职责，止水工作量倍增，都是些机密的对外援军任务。第三世界的战乱和饥荒从不间断，锤炼也消磨最坚强的意志。这次走了有三个月，止水推开木屋的门，劳累的身心放松了。从不回木叶更舒适的寓所，那儿没有俯首书案的安详身影，也没有熟悉的气息——淡了很多，却更为恒常，使人舒心，一如默默燃烧的壁炉，干燥温暖了冬季的室内。  
   
“家”的错觉却使自己渐渐盼望顺利退休，或者转业。变得有点软弱了。实在是不妙。  
   
“还没睡？”  
   
厚领子里的脑袋一惊回转，薄薄的镜片映出来人不断放大的瞠目表情，鼻梁一轻。  
   
“近视了？”止水横着镜片研究起曲率，度数不深，不过是老花镜，“你才29岁……”  
   
“大概是遗传。”鼬干涩地眨眨眼，在对面看稀有动物的眼光里困窘地笑了，眼镜重新戴上，聚焦回未竟的演算。  
   
止水以同样的专注在稿纸上跟进了一会儿，头晕目眩地败下阵来。他是不知道怎么从一堆冗杂的历史数字里推演几大庄家的资金流向。只知道佐助近期肯定在金融领域有不少动作。鼬对证券市场很敏锐，更能以健全的模型逼近矫正，直觉和技巧的结合，无往不利。  
   
“上次有帮到他吗。”  
   
“他做了一些调整，我想效果更好。”鼬肯定不知道他这么说时，自然而然地透出了傲然的喜悦。  
   
“是不是又觉得当初的决定是正确的了”  
   
果然，眼中的笑意停止扩散，鼬促使它延续，止水已经笑了，伸手遮挡泄露他丰富内心的窗户。  
   
“早点睡，保护视力。”  
   
“马上好。”他躲开了，发梢在手心留下的一点痒。  
   
见鼬全情投入，灵感迸现，沉黑的眼睛焕发灼人的光彩。止水有些落寞地轻轻走开了。   
   
不想强迫他什么，也不想结束有他陪伴的日子，以为能一直这样心照不宣地过下去，搁置疑问，不求结局，却是自己率先失了耐性。  
   
终归不像鼬一样，能坦然与寂寞为伍，是到了年纪也没绑定的alpha的自然反应吗。竟然不如一个omega。话说回来，那种新型抑制剂也太有效了点，不过，为什么迟迟不上市。止水有些担忧地拨亮了炉火。  
   
“欢迎回来，去了这么久，很幸苦吧。”  
   
止水回过头，知道鼬接下来的时间终于属于自己了。还是不戴眼镜的样子比较可爱。  
   
没有接过递来的热饮，幸好杯子没碎，不然会割伤慌乱挣扎的鼬吧。以为鼬会像之前一样，不去反抗，原来是自己一直没敢跨越玩笑和认真的界限。止水捂着肚子咳了几声，疑惑地看着仓惶拢起衣服的鼬，为什么向自己道歉，不是自己先动粗的吗。  
   
一个点到即止的拥抱，轻松地和解了。  
   
激烈的方式还是不适合我们。止水有些失落后的了然。看来自己无法给鼬所需的，只有佐助能给的——那种为他痴狂的爱。起初也为这个答案震惊了一下，谁可堪消受那样狂热的情感。现在却渐渐明白，鼬的生命是只会为那种爱而燃烧的。与omega的生理渴望无关，而是深埋灵魂的不甘平淡的天性，偶尔逃脱压制，在目光中跃动。在与佐助狭路相逢的夜晚，也看到过相似的闪现。当时只惊讶于他眼中极具破坏力的执念，甚至担心鼬会因此受伤——已经受伤了不是吗。所以没透露更多，携了药匆匆离场。现在想来，自己似乎验证了他们的爱情。  
   
是同源的血脉还是共同的经历，给了他们只为彼此引燃的炽爱，隔着漫长的时空，辉映不息。  
   
以前也给过鼬一些马球比赛的门票——镜转赠的，他老人家从不看马球。可想而知是谁给镜的，而且从不送双份，很坚决地不肯妥协似的。自己倒是无所谓，做一个诚实的信使，也许鼬会对宇智波围场的现状感兴趣，或者好奇弟弟的骑术有没有些进步。虽然它们最后都成了鼬夹在大部头里的书签。  
   
鼬接过去时的表情比起以往有些艰难，止水预感到，这次这张，不会白白过期。  
   
很快又接到任务，再次出门的时候，鼬祝愿地亲吻了止水的手背，“你值得一个爱你的omega。”  
   
“我一直在苦苦寻找呢。”止水哀怨地弯弯眉眼，语气并没有玩笑的意思，“回来的时候，还能看到你吗。”  
   
“我不知道。”黑眼睛很坦诚，不是不想直面内心，是太清楚随之而来的代价。  
   
“还是不行的话，就我们凑合过吧。省了不少麻烦。”止水扬扬眉，回亲他的手背。  
   
鼬笑着点了点头。  
   
当友人的背影消失在门口涌进的天光时，鼬有些惶惑地觉得，这个唯一能与自己分享这三年光阴的人，不会再回这间木屋了。  
   
重新踏上故土，气象翻新许多，真如报道的那样，社会对omega的宽容隐约飘荡在空气里。商场的中和剂货架缩小了，旁边摆了些针对alpha的抑制剂。在试衣间换上新买的乔装，难得多照了一会儿镜子，快三十岁的自己看不出什么变化，还以为是止水的恭维。木屋慢悠悠的生活把自己留在了原地。佐助呢，新闻照多少带了矫饰，真实的他还是自己熟悉的样子吗。这儿的世界究竟又改变了多少。现在喷中和剂会不会反而奇怪，放了回去。  
   
时间还早，先去了墓园。山脚的花店好像是新开的，老板是一个愉快的omega，不只经营吊唁所用的黄白菊花。  
   
“你好，我想要一束黄菊、”  
   
感到omega的气息激荡起来，鼬正想婉拒，忽然记起自己不再伪装成alpha了。果然，身后的迎客铃铛响了，进来的高大西装男和自己一样戴着墨镜，大概是守卫或者保镖。  
   
老板立即忘了先来的客人，热情地向着alpha，“今天的工作顺利吗。”  
   
“还是那样，三年了，我觉得那个人不会出现。”  
   
“这么久不来看望父亲，你们老板的哥哥还真有点不孝。”  
   
“不过老板没有放弃的意思。也好，这么清闲报酬高的工作没有第二家了，对了，你不用照顾生意吗。”西装男看向鼬，没有移开目光，也没继续下文。  
   
“不好意思，客人，您刚刚要的是？”  
   
鼬指了指全店跟缅怀先人意义相去最远的那束，手心有些潮。接过时不着痕迹地换了个臂弯，巨大的花球阻隔了西装alpha的视线，不紧不慢地向陵园的反方向出了去。  
   
“谢谢惠顾。”  
   
“真奇怪。”alpha摸摸下巴自语，“非常像，除了是个omega。”  
   
到了街上才发现失策。黑衣墨镜，抱了一捧怒放的玫瑰，冷酷又多情的反差搭配，十足十地把过往行人惊艳的眼球一网打尽了。这么显眼又硕大的包袱又不好悄悄撂下，鼬在咖啡吧，公园，地铁都做了尝试，可总有些热心或刻薄的群众突然冒出来。  
   
“这位先生，您的花忘了拿了。”侍应小姐红着脸追了出来。  
   
“小子！这是你丢的吗？！”环卫工人气呼呼地拦在面前。  
   
偏偏连垃圾桶都装不下。  
   
递给一个看起来很沉默的beta，没想到对方立马缠了上来，“失恋了吗，还是婚姻危机，你住哪，留个号码吧，我不能白拿你东西啊。”，鼬有些急了，怎么还不到站。  
   
就这么一路到了围场附近，才出现转机。  
   
“这花怎么卖。”  
   
终于，一朵两朵地全散了出去，不过她们怎么都向着场馆的方向。  
   
疑问很快解开。票上的座位就在平铺的点点花海前。方才还成束地躺在自己怀里的娇艳玫瑰，现在一一执在雀跃的女孩子们胸前，点缀了声势浩大的啦啦队列。  
   
不那么大众的贵族竞技竟然有这么高的上座率，该说对受众的定位别出心裁吗。  
   
马队出场了。身后涌起高分贝的尖叫，自然全是献给——  
   
“佐助——”/“好帅啊——”/“白马王子——”  
   
她们一拥而上，鬓发纷乱，汗水淋漓，鼬被挤在护栏前，随周边的视线一齐追逐场上那道身影。以前也有受邀观看各种比赛，那时总是平静地坐在最凸显的贵宾台，摄像机不时扫过，不能有什么动作。现在离得这么远，又淹没在女孩子们艳丽的装束中，忽然地，像没了所有牵制和顾虑，发觉的时候，已经扯着嗓子混着别的吼叫，为他的每一次挥杆喝彩。  
   
“加油——”  
   
“漂亮——”  
   
“我爱你——”  
   
那道莹白的闪电飞掠之处，成片的绿茵仿佛也疯舞着倾倒。那种征服的霸气的姿态，即使是一场宣传性质的表演赛，也让人不由为输赢认真起来。终场音伴随身后的欢呼响彻时，鼬的眼前开始迷蒙。他的弟弟，他的alpha，属于更广阔的舞台，那些瞩目和掌声和他是那么相衬。  
   
像这样能远远看着他胜利，已经很满足。鼬转身没入激动的人群，自己差不多该开始新的生活了。  
   
*** ***  
   
今天的比赛并不特别惊心动魄，自己也早就习惯粉丝热情的围攻。心情却无法安定，刚刚在赛场上仿佛捕捉到什么，无法抽离出关键的细节。  
   
“我爱你。”一支玫瑰跃入眼前，香磷忙上前劝阻这名突破重围的女粉丝。  
   
她快要哭了。所以才接过来吗。还是那股若有若无的，除了自己，绝不会有人能从浓郁的花香中分辨的隐隐甜香。  
   
佐助仔细地，深深吸着手中盛放的玫瑰，抬起的眼里，是攫取的锋锐光芒。  
   
“马上封锁围场。”


	3. 17

17.  
决定回来，是想给所有人一个结果。不过现在，决定权好像不在自己了。看到山下人头攒动，训练有素的西装守卫排起密集的关卡，鼬不假思索地掉头。包围圈缩小是迟早的，但是不甘心就这么下去自投罗网。

到底是哪个环节出了错，鼬回到场馆附近，远远看到工作人员在回收玫瑰，几个卖花的“同行”被找了出来。那么,自己乔装的形貌特征估计也被掌握了。

玫瑰花吗……一瞬间，仿佛有命运的藤曼萦绕上来，心被勒紧了。鼬倦怠又略微心安理得地，打消了脑中逐渐成型的几个难度颇高的脱逃计划。

当他鼓起迎接命运的觉悟，一边瞻仰这座华美而宏伟的椭圆建筑，一边束手就擒时，竟十分幸运地，漫步完一整周。看来越躲避什么，什么就会来临。越等待什么，什么就会跟你兜起圈子。

干脆进了场馆，乘着电梯，站上了最显眼也是最高耸的塔台天顶。墨镜和帽子放在一边，鼬向着皓月仰起脸，夜慢慢静了。如果他一定要标记自己，怎样才能不损他的荣耀。皎洁的光辉笔直地降临，让人恍然感到接近了神的所在。这时候许愿，神会成全我的决心吗，他闭上眼。

身后疾奔出的脚步生生僵住。

不想徒添他的恐惧，鼬从石台边沿退下来，落入alpha动荡而透凉的信息素汪洋中。这处平台不大，一览无余没什么障碍，鼬还是轻易地保持了一定距离，因为对方明显不在状态。

佐助惊魂未定，呼吸急促，仍忧愤地怀疑刚刚的误会——他就这么想躲开自己，不惜生命吗。眼睛鹰一样谨慎地，贪婪地吸收月夜这抹吝啬的美丽光影，脚下则恍恍惚惚，既无策略，也无技巧，只是屡败屡战地向着他的位置，以直线接近。

失常的猎人，镇定的猎物。细长的影子交叠又分开，呼呼的喘息近了又远了。

月华勾勒久违的眉眼，其中分分明明的眷恋，让佐助松软了，即使状态恢复，也没有猛然去捕捉他。三年都等了过来，不在乎多一阵消磨。况且眼前优雅的身姿，灵动的步态，梦幻般令人着迷，想看到更多的展示。

并不抱希望，鼬稍稍掐算时机，难以置信地，电梯门成功拦住那张无措的表情。再度打开时，更大的惊讶助长了鼬的侥幸——地面空无一人。这么近在咫尺也能逃出生天吗，是运气站在自己这一边，还是该说佐助过于自信了。用盆栽抵住电梯门，鼬向敞开的出口走去，行至草场正中，场馆所有的灯光霍然亮了，耀目的白光清晰地暴露出他。

出口的大门开始并和。

其实佐助只是一眼望到塔顶仿佛要坠落的身影，脑中空白，来不及布置其他。被鼬的狡猾偷袭后，他迅速回神，抓紧逃生索，由外墙纵身跃下，一脚豁开窗玻璃，穿出飞溅的碎片。现在他在控制室，对着话筒，恳切地命令。

“别走，鼬、”，划伤的脸颊有血珠滑下。

尾音回荡在空旷的场馆，无法继续，因为语者已瞠目结舌，心跳凝止。某个饲养员的疏忽正要酿出一场意外。马厩的门栏忘了锁上，强光激醒的马匹暴躁地冲向场内唯一的目标。

不管之前是不是误会。佐助当即松开大门控钮，这次，只求你躲开！

群马奔腾着，健硕的前胸拥挤在一起，闪烁油亮的光泽，铁蹄隆隆滚动，犹如雷霆万钧，严丝合缝地倾轧过来。鼬飞快计算可供穿梭的路径，久寂的运动神经一经释放，灵活地挥洒开来。骏马跳动的肌肉，颠簸的鬃毛，空中扬起的草屑，翻飞的衣角，在鼬精密扫视的眼里，一切都轨迹鲜明，在亮白的底片上一格一格挪动着。

总是创不中目标，马群失去了兴趣。只有一匹尤为暴烈，也是最为壮硕的，将鼬逼至死角，张开的马口冒出白雾，无情的重蹄就要踏下。鼬跌坐地上，睁大眼，是他的alpha，比高昂的马首更震撼，比花白的聚光灯更耀眼，从惊险万分的角度跳上马背，雄健的剪影强力地拽过缰绳，落下的铁蹄堪堪错开。他的alpha又一次英雄般地救下了他，好像多年前的那个小小少年，什么都不曾改变。

“太好了，你没受伤，不然我不会原谅自己。”，从背光浮现的是一张狼狈的脸，热泪和灰迹纵横着，记录一路的横冲直撞，心急如焚。佐助从马上跃下，歪了一跤，看台果然太高了，刚刚无心顾及，此时右腿的疼痛难以忽视。

鼬眼中莹莹闪动，走向地上的佐助，却经过了他，没有停顿，翻上一匹马。它很健壮，也许可以闯过封锁，鼬强迫自己不做别的思考。抖开缰绳，身后的呼喊撕心裂肺，鼬忽然浑身无力，马儿已经飞驰过半开的出口。

围场有一侧的边际很开阔，不会有人员密集的驻守。另一阵马蹄声咬了上来。竟然这么快，鼬回头匆匆一眼，看不清黑发下的表情，只有呼吸涌出的腾腾白气，他的，也是自己的。驱策的频率更快了。他们一前一后，双双越过架设的关卡，前方是更为广阔的无主之地。

逃脱了吗，只要摆脱这最后的，也是最难切断的牵绊。

惶惶的夜，皓月孤单地挂着。

惨白无垠的荒原上，马蹄声如盐落海水，光入火焰，吸进深邃的夜空。哪里才是方向，又似乎往哪都是一样的。为什么还不放弃追赶。奔逃的渐渐慌张，而追逐的更为惧怕，惧怕地近乎绝望了——马背颠地太快，右腿已经撑不住——难道要再次错过。

咚一声，有什么滚落，身后的蹄声缓了，紧接着静得可怕。是离得太远了吗，鼬猛收缰绳，骏马拔起前蹄，长嘶过后，一切都好像消失了，清冷的天地，只留孤月悬于中空。

返回的路上，一眼就发现了他，孤零零地鼓出个小包，一动不动地趴在地上。鼬过去把他翻过来，听到轻轻的呼吸声，心却紧得更厉害，臂弯中沉着的脑袋，清俊的脸上，布着些污泥和淤青，还有一条细细的伤痕，手指沿着抚过去。希望自己还搬得动他，鼬正要起来，那双眼睛睁开了，黑夜划出一道最深的伤口，全部的光都泯灭了。鼬为之震颤的一霎那，失去了所有机会，他被紧紧地抱住。Alpha的气息致密地包裹上来，他的心跳和呼吸，仿佛是自己发出的。

僵得久了，时间又缓慢流淌起来。鼬挣了挣，却被收得更紧，一声低泣从肩后传来，又好像是痛得。他的腿该是跌得狠了。鼬抱着他，别别扭扭地起来，费了一番功夫，把这只受伤的幼兽推搡到马上，对方却死拽着不松手，眼神凄凄惶惶的，看得铁石的心片片碎去，只好从了那道力量，上马坐到他前面。

坚实的胸膛贴过来，手臂环绕到身前，稳稳地握住缰绳，闭合了一个牢固的圈。肩膀后上方，线条利落的下颚降低了些，嘴角荡开浅浅的弧度。鼬回过头，对上刘海后转出的眼睛，清澈，平静，倒映出自己微微闪烁的目光。伤痕也许折损了这个微笑的魅力，却将锐意化为孩童般的真挚，又带了些硬气。

“哥哥，你逃不掉了。”

鼬心中泛起酸楚的潮水，回应的笑，也显得柔软湿润。马儿滴溜溜下坡，马背摇晃，鼬往后偎去。他想，确实逃不掉了。因为是他自愿地投入这片胸怀，回到这处绕不开的归属。

下山之后，直接回了家里，还是原来的住处，为了收到那些匿名信。美琴惊讶的眼睛，一秒就盈满泪水，抚着鼬的肩臂脸颊不住打量。见母亲苍老了几许，他的痛心率先涌出了眼眶，连同那些寂寞的，苦思的，隐忍的爱，也借道顺理成章地倾泻下来。

佐助揽过他们，重逢不该是开心的吗，他笑了，却被复杂的情感扭曲。美琴这才看到伤痕累累的佐助，他费了多大的心力，才将他哥哥毫发无伤地带回。美琴抹了泪，借口找医生，把他的omega还给他。

他们深深拥抱，仿佛找到最舒适的位置，抽泣渐渐平息了。佐助安心地呼吸淡淡的甜香，知道他还能是他的。嘴唇轻触他的额头，随之抬起的美好面容上，细密的睫毛潮湿未消，红润的双唇自然开启。他爱他的omega，也连同他的骄傲，所以并没有贸然公布什么，鼬仍是众人眼中独当一面的alpha。但是，而今既然重获了他，在那么多曲折的恐惧，痛苦，煎熬之后，他说什么都要结束这充满危险的等候，把未知变成确定。何况鼬不再闪避的眼睛，读懂了自己的直视。吻在柔软的唇间激烈地深化着，喘息粗重了。

现在可能不是时候，门铃响了。

私人医生的好处，就是对病人隐私的高度敏感，即使雇主全程握着另个人的手，也是视而不见的，除非妨碍检查。

鼬温和地笑了，“我就在外面。”

“好。”，佐助相信他。

检查很快，alpha强悍的恢复机能得到验证。出来的时候，看到鼬站在二楼扶手后，远远望着，避开了医生。一个由来已久的幻想，从脑海中翻找出来。一个仪式性的预告是必须的，而且绝不会耽误什么。

佐助牵回他的手，目光炯炯，“跟我去个地方。”


	4. 18

18.  
车在这座地标式的摩天建筑前停下已近午夜。繁华闹市，人流穿梭不止。佐助自豪地勾起嘴角，抬眼示意自己的资产——顶层是他在市里的住处。佐助搂过有些不自在的鼬，在夹道门童的垂首恭迎中，大大方方地进去了。

全透明的观光电梯向上运行，佐助从后拥住临镜而立的鼬，一同观赏城市不夜的霓虹缓缓沉没。玻璃幕墙映出紧挨着的肖似面孔，柔和与明锐的气质，又使他们鲜明地区分开来。佐助低下头，与他冰凉的信息素相反，热烫的唇，压上omega散发淡香的颈项。

鼬低叹一声，在佐助的紧缚中扭转身，带着怀恋的微笑，轻抚着他的脸，悄然推迟alpha大庭广众下的落吻。

被兄长温情脉脉的注视打动，alpha激荡的情潮半情不愿地回落，佐助松了些怀抱，回应地抬起另一边的手，在华灯下格外明艳俏丽的脸上流连。

电梯已经拔离地够高，佐助越发觉得，鼬把从前做alpha时的锋芒，无影无踪地敛去了，omega天然的妩媚神采浑然释出，朦胧地诱惑着压抑许久的alpha。佐助躁动难安，拇指在鼬发干的下唇上反复揉擦，粗糙的质感让他心里像过了一阵电流。鼬半阖起眼，探出舌尖舔了一下，手臂滑到alpha的后颈。佐助心如擂鼓，立刻抛开亲情的虚掩，让相爱的记忆主导意识和身体。

从到达顶层电梯出来，他们一路东倒西歪，摸索，亲吻，迫不及待地重新熟悉彼此。房门一关上，黑得不见五指，那些细腻或粗暴的触感变得惊心动魄，虽然兴奋成倍增长，鼬更想好好地看着对方的样子。寻找照明开关的手却被佐助扣住，鼬在一片黑暗中配合他的步伐，行走，停下。听到厚重的帘幕缓缓滑动，巨大落地窗外疏星寥落的夜幕向两边延展。

佐助牵过他向前几步，城市的星灯光海在视野里浩浩汤汤地涌现了。万家灯火，车马人流，这些或静或动的缤纷光点，脉络分明地刻画了整片大陆，仿佛百态众生张望的眼睛。佐助站到他后方，侧脸贴着他的面颊，眼神怂恿他的视线，从这处至高无上的位置，君王般俯瞰脚下生动的世界。佐助眼中翻涌着剧烈的情感，像在无声地宣布着什么，忽然动情地吻了鼬呆望的眼角。后者一愣，恍然地想要退回阴影。佐助稳稳挡着，绕到他胸前的手，大胆地解起他的衣服。

外衣摔落地上，衬衣前襟不断向下张开，鼬裸露的部分越来越多。

佐助开始脱自己的衣服时，鼬才确信对方就是要万众瞩目地标记自己——虽然这里的高度，不会真的有人看到。但是佐助广而告之的意图，让鼬慌张地抗拒起来。

佐助强势地扯掉鼬握在胸前的最后一片衣物，将赤裸的omega困在双臂和玻璃之间。

鼬后背抵着冰凉的平面，因为眼前alpha的气息更为寒冷。他瑟瑟抱起手臂，张大了眼睛，惊讶alpha气息的陌生变化。

可能是那些alpha抑制剂，也可能是自然演变，佐助发情的信息素，由蓬勃的清冽转为厚重的冰寒，一如他在外的形象，冷面含威，气势慑人。但身体仍是火热的，仿佛两个极端，颠覆着被他狠狠抱紧的omega。

鼬身量单薄，容易畏寒，却推拒近在咫尺的温暖。不想在这儿被标记，又拗不过alpha的力量，湿漉漉的穴口已经挤进半截怒发的性器，他被动接受着，默默别开脸。

不愿在这件事上退让，佐助勾着他一条腿弯挺动，在他颈项的腺体上啃咬，淡淡的甜香却不见波澜。佐助心生疑窦，就算不是发情期，被alpha雄浑的信息素围绕着，也不至于这么无动于衷，况且长发后的喘息随着加快的抽送很有兴奋的迹象。佐助把发丝拨到他耳后，看到他眼眶发湿，下唇紧咬起来，佐助觉得很痛，忘了担心他迟钝的生理异状，只是歉疚地亲吻他的鬓角。

我是不是过分了。佐助慢下来，问问自己，也问了鼬，声音带了些小心的讨好，仿佛一个认错的孩子。

鼬转回来，先看到了他脸上那道细细的伤痕。年轻的alpha坚强宽容，即使他执意爱着的人，一意孤行地让他承担了诸多苦痛，还是忍不住迁就。谁才是过分的那个。鼬把脸埋进alpha的肩窝，藏住欲落的泪水，轻轻摇了摇头。

佐助从他冰凉的发丝抚摸到他冰凉的背脊，愈合的旧伤浅浅地交错着，远没有看起来那么光洁，手上加了些力道，仿佛要把那些伤痕收进掌心。

鼬快被揉碎了，内体粗硬的性器一下深过一下，alpha寒潮般的气息浸透周身。他又惊又冷，微微颤栗，不由在佐助温热的怀里缩得更紧。

性爱上处于劣势的omega，一旦被alpha控制，只能软软地泄了力气。Omega脆弱的样子惹人怜爱，却也无意识地激发alpha原始的占有欲。

佐助本想由着狂性，高频地冲撞他甬道中秘密的那点，听他急促的呻吟失控地流泻，再猛然攻陷他幽径末端的宫殿，正如所有alpha凭着本能会做的那样，让巨大的疼痛混杂无上的快乐，涌入omega的感觉中枢，占有肉体的同时印刻他的精神。

在破入子宫的前一秒，alpha还是咬牙收了势头，就着交合的姿势，抱起呼吸开始颤抖，显然有些害怕的omega。那种完全由alpha主导的原始标记过程，象征的意味更浓，但omega的疼痛却是真真切切的——三年前的那次大概给鼬留下了阴影。初次标记免不了受苦，但总有些缓和的办法。终于没在这处广阔的天幕下进行到底，佐助把他抱进浴室。

等浴池蓄水的时间里，佐助没把他放下来，鼬只好继续脸对脸地，攀着弟弟的脖子。佐助一边不快不慢地挺送，一边对不安的omega做些顽皮的小动作。比如忽然朝他长长的睫毛吹气，看他漂亮的大眼睛紧急地闭上又睁开；或者出其不意地咬上他的鼻尖，再等他笑着伺机反啄回来；又或者舔他眼角下淡淡的泪纹，而这次的回应，是落在他那道划伤上的深情的吻。佐助心跳漏了一拍，忍不住重重顶上他的敏感处，换来鼬一声悦耳的呻吟。

气氛又开始淫靡起来。

他们纠缠的身体，在闷热的蒸汽里，渐渐通红，直到溢出浴池的水漫过脚背，才想起迈入温热的池水。

佐助写满爱欲的赤红双眼逼近了，鼬靠上浴池边沿，喘息渐渐剧烈，眼眶泛起湿红。微波荡漾的水面下，Omega身体被打得很开，alpha每下贯穿都唤起子宫强烈的收缩——他们快要攀到顶峰。

“哗啦——”一声打破平静的水面，佐助猝然站起来，抬着鼬一条腿，水珠从肌肉匀称的身躯道道滑落。他铺天盖地地笼罩住他的omega，最后的冲刺格外生猛。鼬在惊涛骇浪的浴池里抓紧alpha的肩背，呻吟顷刻泛滥。

也许热水和充分的心理准备，那一下没有太疼，鼬只是眼里汪起一片泪光，喑哑地呜咽了几声，就淹没在alpha射精的兴奋长叹中。不断迸发的精液瞬间盈满腔室，alpha胀大的结撑开子宫的每一条褶皱，使他游弋着的子孙无处不达。

深度结合的幸福感潮水般袭来，温暖舒适。他们相拥长吻，水乳交融，仿佛到达了极乐的精神天堂，没有忧愁烦扰，无尽的时空只有缠绵的爱，无私的相守。

首次绑定的他们，所有注意力都在对方身上，顾不上擦干身体，他们湿漉漉地滚进被子，面对面躺着。结还没消退，佐助心满意足地揉揉鼬胀满的小腹。omega的身体正在经历微妙的改变，它吸收alpha富含信息素的精液，建立独特的识别机制，只为契合他独一无二的标记者。

“再过不久，你就会散发我的味道了。”佐助抚摸鼬愈发红润动人的脸，爱不释手。

鼬注视弟弟欣喜的表情，微笑着点头。

佐助灿然一笑，支起上身，“过几天我会召开新闻发布会，内容早就准备好了，场面一定很劲爆，你大概不喜欢那种气氛，不过婚礼你不能不来……”

鼬勾过他的肩膀翻了个身，压住滔滔不绝的佐助，微笑依旧恬静，目光依旧认真，“我哪都不去，永远在这里等你回来。”

佐助一愣，不能马上消化鼬关于未来的设想。

鼬弯下胳膊，伏在他胸口，自语般轻声说，“不好吗，只和你在一起。”

看不见鼬的表情，却知道他没在笑，虽然他温柔的声音像是很满足。佐助惊讶，气愤，却也感动。为了不让标记者的信息走漏，鼬要把即将产生的气味连同他自己，关在这个豪华的空间，以自由为代价，保全弟弟的名誉。

“我不会让这种事发生”，佐助腾身掀翻回去，牵动相连的地方，鼬不适地皱了皱眉，却被佐助黑压压的逼视震撼，“努力了这么久，全世界的omega都能得到拯救，偏偏我最重要的omega不能吗。”

“我有你就够了。”

“这不是你的真心话，也不是你该过的生活，为什么对自己这么残忍。”

“因为我爱你，希望你永远闪耀。”鼬笑了，目光释出蚀骨的温柔，看着佐助脸上的伤愤被一点点抚平。

佐助不得不承认，坐拥爱情和事业，是个极具诱惑力的未来，如果自己有那么一点点自私，绝对会就此妥协。可惜他和鼬一样，“我也爱你，胜过爱自己，为什么不成全我的爱。”

“即使要身败名裂？你已经不只是山庄老板了。”

“我想会有很多人，乐意接手我的资源，只是需要一点时间。”佐助以吻堵回鼬的反驳，直到两人都呼吸不畅，“以前总是你在做决定，这次也该轮到我。”

鼬平复喘息，放弃跟他争辩，依然故我地抛出了威胁，“不怕我再离开你吗。”

佐助噎住了，没有omega敢远离标记者，但他知道鼬不在此列。看来这个问题只能暂时搁置。

黎明时分，结消退了，完美落幕的成结，却有出于意料的结果。

佐助趴在鼬身上，久久嗅着他颈项的腺体，仍是淡淡的甜香，没有一丝自己的味道，他的心像受了重创，沉没汪洋。失落的表情耷拉着，望向同样难以置信的鼬。

鼬安慰地吻着他无精打采的脸，内心却有些放松，甚至欣喜，佐助不再有难以掩饰的“污点”。也许昨天晚上，神真的听到了自己的祈求，不管代价是什么，都是值得的。


	5. 19

19.  
自从佐助摔了狂响不止的手机，这处空中楼阁，更像与世隔绝了。佐助不肯轻易死心。鼬像补偿一般，竭力配合佐助周而复始的尝试，喘息，呻吟，喊叫，在失望前的漫长等待中相拥而眠，为下一次尝试养精蓄锐。已知的体位都穷尽了，在探索变得极富创意和幻想之前，深渊般的饥饿使他们清醒了一点。  
   
七天没好好吃东西了。等餐的时间，鼬环顾了飓风过境的室内，尤其是湿成一滩滩的床铺。有些无地自容，还好不在家里，不然美琴要绝望了，而且绝不会允许他们在床上狼吞虎咽一堆快餐食品。  
   
鼬享受难得的放纵，拇指揩拭佐助嘴边的番茄酱，顺手吃掉。  
   
佐助屡遭失败而苦大仇深的脸，像小动物受了疼爱的抚慰，泄露了一点天真的欢喜，马上又板起来。  
   
“等会我们再试试那个最深的姿势，之前肯定是刺激不够大。”  
   
鼬不明所指，他哪次不是发狠地顶自己。  
   
见他一脸茫然，佐助直怨他对这件大事不够上心，“哼，等着吧……别停吃，到时候别抓不住我。”  
   
鼬依从地紧吃几口，把对面的唠叨也塞上，嘴里含混地答应，“你也多吃点，够力气折腾我。”  
   
佐助露出狼一样的眼神，把鼬扑到了，对这久攻不下的堡垒气势汹汹地威慑，“哥哥又哭又叫求饶的样子，我真是看不够。”  
   
仿佛看到凶恶的猛兽背后，藏了一条蓬松撒欢摇着的大尾巴，鼬内心窃笑，装作害怕地扯了被单一角遮上裸体。  
   
蛮横的alpha一把抽走，虎视眈眈，羞怯的omega束手无策。被单潮乎乎，满是无数次交欢的痕迹，他们视若无睹，扮作初尝云雨的懵懂状态。  
   
虽然演得认真，无奈鼬满嘴食物，柔软的两腮，草食动物一样微微鼓动，吸引alpha有趣地戳了戳，觉得很喜爱，不禁笑了出来。  
   
鼬吞咽完，一只手勾过他的脖子，和心爱的弟弟一起笑意盈满，好言好语地说，“现在这样不是挺好吗。”一边抬腿圈上腰，将他微勃的性器拉近红肿的穴口，不怕死地磨蹭着。当它在沾满爱液的腿间重新坚硬地站立，撩拨的人反而忐忑了。比不上年轻的alpha，频繁的性爱让他有些吃不消。  
   
佐助怜惜地碰碰他的鼻尖，明白他的意思，虽然无法标记，至少能随心所欲地拥有彼此。这种无负担的性爱，正是当前不少贯彻自由主义的AO们所追求的。志村的omega奴役计划，早就没了扎根的土壤，情势比起当年，确实安全多了。但是……佐助审视鼬血糖回升，焕发出绯红色情欲光泽的身体。是alpha这一周辛勤的滋润，催得omega瓜熟蒂落，芳香四溢，一副待人取食的模样。就这么让他出去，被人跃跃欲试吗。况且鼬从来不够小心，也不知道这几年被他的同屋人占了多少便宜。佐助懊恼地滑下去，对着鼬缓慢起伏的肚脐，轻轻吻了一下。  
   
鼬僵硬了一瞬，不能与所爱完整相属的遗憾，经由这个吻，狡猾地穿透进来。抚摸弟弟躺在肚子上的脑袋，鼬停滞的呼吸，渐渐恢复起伏。他拉起佐助，用激烈的深吻驱散彼此的消沉。四肢交缠，一片凌乱中，他们不慎从床沿滚落。  
   
磕得有点痛，鼬皱着眉眼摸摸脑后，原来是那个开了膛的手机，顺便捞了电池组装回去，左躲右闪地避开弟弟阻拦的舞爪开了机。  
   
知道全神贯注的鼬无法打扰，佐助只好支着头，看鼬查阅自己遗落的公务，像个等待挨批的小孩，手指套近乎地在他前胸腰侧痒痒地划弄，不甘心就这么熄了火。  
   
鼬不时轻笑扭动，放下荧光屏，捉住弟弟过于灵巧的手，温和的说，“明天你也该回公司了。”  
   
没有别的指责，佐助精神振奋，趁着疯狂的日子即将结束，跟鼬好好讨要了一次。  
   
暖气够大，随意裹了点干净毯子就地睡了，结已消退，依然无功，软软地留恋在omega体内。少有地不是卡在一起入眠，夜中，鼬自由地翻了个身，甬道的事物滑脱，他迷迷糊糊醒了下，感到alpha成熟的气息稍稍有点冷。第二天醒来，却紧贴着佐助温热的胸膛，不知是自己怕冷拱回来，还是被他捞回来的。  
   
从围困的双臂出来，鼬披上衣服，拉开厚重的窗帘，重新面对了明亮的世界。  
   
“下雨了，记得带伞。”  
   
佐助坐起来，迷蒙睡眼看着鼬站立的背影，迷迷糊糊地问，“你要出去吗。”  
   
鼬转回来，笑着摇摇头，弯腰收拾狼藉的房间。  
   
天光成片被让了进来，佐助很快醒了，不能让鼬染上自己的气味，之前的协定没了必须执行的理由。鼬会想出去吧，他愣愣发了会呆，被收毯子的鼬赶去洗漱。  
   
如果能标记该多好，佐助将两人的抑制剂放进口袋，至少在检验结果出来前……他搂过送他出门的鼬，“等我回来。”，对方承诺的回吻并不能让自己放心，真想把他锁在里面，“啪嗒”一声弹簧轻响，佐助回过神，逃也似地下了楼，在车里魂不守舍地坐了会，终于懊悔地跑了回来。  
   
如果永远无法标记，难道要一辈子锁着他，自己真的是这么想的吗。  
   
佐助焦躁地打开门，鼬从厨房探出身，举着洗碗用的塑胶手套，惊异他的心慌气喘，“怎么了。”  
   
看起来没有发现，佐助暗松口气，抢上一步，狠狠抱住。长吻末了，在来往的喘息间，佐助避实就虚地回答，“想你了。”  
   
鼬好笑地看着撒娇的弟弟，忽然听到厨房水漫金山，快速一个告别吻，奔回去关龙头。  
   
“要帮忙吗。”自己突袭的后果有点麻烦。  
   
“没关系，我来吧。”鼬有条不紊地清理水台，看起来对家政活得心应手，忽而转头对他一笑，“早点回来。”  
   
佐助返回玄关，嘲笑自己多心，然而握上的门把手却是湿的，心中一沉，鼬开过这扇上锁的门。佐助羞愧难当，鼬发现自己被爱人囚禁的那刻，是怎样的伤心和失望。但那份溺爱的笑容，完全掩藏了这一切。  
   
而且，鼬确实想出去。偶然或刻意，鼬转动过通向外界的门把。  
   
标记失败，解除了omega的枷锁，激发了alpha的私心。他们的立场，悄悄转换了，却仍然达不成一致。  
   
钥匙捏在汗湿的手里，佐助没有再上锁，而是告诉鼬猿飞维持他原先alpha形象的政令，这样鼬会记得喷上中和剂，毕竟这里是木叶各领域的中心，被认出来的概率比地处乡野围场大得多。  
   
晚上佐助回家，一进门看到一桌子热腾腾的饭菜。食材是订购的，都市生活很便利，足不出户也能过得井井有条。鼬穿着居家服端上最后的汤，满是温馨的气氛，佐助接过温热的饭碗包在手心，看鼬在蒙蒙蒸汽中，薄汗闪烁的脸庞。  
   
一旦安逸下来，完全不愿回想之前患得患失的日子，只希望这样的生活永远不要结束。  
   
感到眼前有些模糊，佐助赶紧低头吃饭。不打算告诉鼬今天得到的结果——鼬所用的试验药物没通过第三期测试，原因是会导致不可逆转的生殖伤害。  
   
体香淡化，发情期消失是外在症状。长期影响则是，无法从生理上标记他，无法孕育新生命的牵绊。  
   
鼬会受打击吗，还是因为彻底的自由而欣喜。拴不住认定的omega，alpha的灵魂深深地不安，不想让omega知道他有随时离开的客观条件。不如维持悬而未决的现状，自己还有尝试标记这一理由。  
   
“考虑好今天用什么做法了吗。”鼬挑逗地舔吻alpha颈侧，一边半开了衣襟，omega美好的躯体诱人地隐现。  
   
没人能抵抗得了，佐助猛然压倒他，即使知道是无功的徒劳。  
想斥责他滥用抑制剂毁坏身体。但没有这么做立场——太明白对方不在的日子里，少了这些药物将会多么难熬，alpha尚且无法忍受，别说是发情期更痛苦的omega。  
   
鼬感到佐助温柔了很多，似乎放弃了刺激够大就能标记的信念，而是让双方舒适。终于抛开标记的负担，单纯享受性爱了吗，是个好现象呢。  
   
“哥哥。”  
   
“嗯？”  
   
“上次的话还算数吗。”  
   
“什么话。”  
   
“没什么。”  
   
知道佐助指的是囚禁自己，永远等他的那番告白。不过佐助显然还在摇摆。自己贸然点破，倒有些残忍了。  
   
鼬想如有必要，他的许诺仍然为他成立。但在弟弟明确之前，鼬还是会时常出去透透气，然后在佐助之前回来，仔细地复原鞋柜，藏好中和剂，换回居家常服——他知道佐助不希望他离开。  
   
自己也不会走远，又一次潜逃的鼬，不大心安理得，自我说服着。  
   
木叶最大的交易所就在邻街的转角。刚开始，只是想感受一下交易现场的紧张感，结果自己是真的对钻研了三年的证券兴趣未泯。清清静静地看了几天大盘，就被老朋友角都逮到了。对方好像常在此类场所混迹，端着在暖气片上免费烘热的盒饭，目放精光地拉着他套话。  
   
“怎么样，看好哪支股。”  
   
“投资需谨慎，别太相信我。”万一亏了葛朗台的，后果难以想象。  
   
“你的那些精囊妙计一直很管用呢，是只告诉你弟弟吧，别小气呀。”  
   
忽然想起他俩是不时要碰面的合伙人，鼬正色说，“别告诉他我在外面。”  
   
“原来是金屋藏娇。”，角都摇头笑了声，“以前是他做你的情人，现在是你做他的，你们还真是两不亏欠。”  
   
这财奴什么时候开始关注钱以外的八卦了，鼬挑挑眉。  
   
“你们俩帐算得明白，肯定知道托人做事，是要拿出诚意的。”角度指指板面，“帮我分析分析。”  
   
没过几天，鼬一出现在交易厅，身边自动围上一圈人，竖着耳朵等他走漏点只言片语。  
   
“他是哪家的股票经纪。”  
“没见过，新人吧，很犀利的。”  
“欸，你们说，像不像宇智波家的那个，早几年还在电视上露脸的。”  
“像像像，说不定真是，政斗失败，下海了嘛。”  
   
又过几天，包围圈越来越密了。  
   
“那个，能给我签个名吗。”  
“我也要，我也要。”  
“什么，你不是他？那么合个影吧，反正长得一样嘛。”  
“别挤别挤，知道先来后到吗。”  
   
再过几天，他已经不敢接近转角的交易厅大门。于是漫无目的地看着街边橱窗闲逛，身后的上班族已经是第五次经过了，那个卖报纸的又瞟来一眼。最近股市飘红，难免有不法分子盯着交易所出来的常客，难怪角都总是蒙头罩脸的打扮。  
   
鼬在巷口一闪身，跟身后分明警惕了的脚步，玩起了追逃战——这可是他的强项。逃脱劫匪的轻松，很快被赶不回家的焦急替代。两辆黑色轿车忽然别在眼前，刚刚那帮“劫匪”恭敬地打开车门。  
   
“鼬先生，请别让我们在佐助先生面前难做。”  
   
原来是保镖。  
   
那么一直以来的行踪，他也是知道的了。鼬忽然觉得自己像个傻瓜，沉浸在他极力营造的自由里。  
   
回去之后，仍然毫无破绽地迎接他回家，对付他的撒娇耍赖，做例行的标记尝试。看着弟弟纯真的睡脸，鼬笑了笑，安放好缠绕的四肢，分明是个粘人的大孩子，然而这片胸膛，这个房间，整个城市，都是他布下的，巨大而精密的，爱的牢笼。  
 


End file.
